


Fire and Ice

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bending can be taught. Asami Sato is a first year student on Spring Break. She finds herself in a Tavern with none other than the Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s go to Ba Sing Le.” They said. “Let’s go see the Dream Matrix.” They said, but no, I decided to be a good student and stay behind to fully understand the Chains of Flame. I just knew that is was going to be the next course of study. For two days, I could not call the fire imps. I checked and re-checked my notes and the grimoire, what in name of the Avatar was wrong? I looked into my polished silver mirror, cursing. The woman who looked back at me – her rave black hair and green eyes held no answer, they only mocked my frustration.

I had been trying to call up fire imps for two days. I needed a break. My mind thought of what to do in Republic City. The city was large enough to hold many delights and being a first year study, I had yet to experience any of them. I slammed my hands down on my dressing table, bottles of fire imp rattling. “That’s it, Asami. I am going out.” I said to my reflection. But where to go? I had heard stories floating around campus about a place called the Hall of the Duchesses. Rumors had it as a quiet anything goes type of place. Maybe taking in some local color would help me relax.

Night had begun to fall, painting the sky with dusky shades of orange and purple. A few stars began to shine. The night was brisk, not to cold or hot. Patrons strolled about the busy marketplace. Laughter, music, the bray of animals, and the sound of engines kept the silence away. A small group of rough necks stumbled towards me. The smell of heavy drink drifting off them, assaulted my nose long before they noticed me.

“Oy, we have ourselves a squall out by her lonesome.” The biggest one said. Gangly and no muscles dressed in rough leather trews and stained linen shirt. The others laughed. The gangly one seemed bolder by the noise, he approached me alone.

Since, I am only a first year study; there are rules in place about using the fire without the mentor being present. I felt the warming blush of fire course down my arm. A simple fireball trick. I held up a small ball of dancing flames in my outstretched palm. I felt my eyebrow cock, silently urging the gangly one forward.

The gangly one stopped mid-step, pulling up is too big trews. He looked about nervously. His comrades said nothing.

I felt a smile tickle at the corner of my lips, “As you were saying?”

“Nothing, Bender.” The gangly one stammered, backing away towards his small group.

“Which was to the Hall of the Duchesses?” I called to their retreating forms.

The gangly one turned back around. He blushed. “Just pass Gold Alley, Bender.” He stammered, quickly turning away to join his group.

The group melted away back into the increase populace. I was not far off then. Gold Alley is the jeweler’s section of the market. I remember from trips to purchase firestones and bronze items. The deeper into the market you walked, the more expensive the items. Strange location for a tavern, but shrugging my shoulders, I continued on my way. The foot traffic thinned out enough that I did not have to worry about bumping into others. Gold Alley was busy. A saw a few fellow students, but they did not approach me. They were an odd combination of second, third and four-year studies. Each sporting different completions of their Bender marks for the water and ice sect. Since I am of the fire sect, we tend to avoid one another, but they were kind enough to at least nod a greeting towards me. My only mark was that of my clothing - student issued red and orange trews and tunic. I would not start my fire marks until the end of the first year.

The scent of apple cider and the quiet strain of deep drums guided me to my destination. A simple wooden building, well cared for and maintained. Its double doors open allowing the enticing scent of apples, anise, and pepper to drift out to entice patrons. The deep thrum of drums vibrated my soul, beckoning me forward. My feet moved on their own accord. I could feel wards about the front door as I entered. They tugged at my aura for a brief moment before fading back. The wards allowed my entrance. That would explain the lack of guards at the front door post. The Hall of the Duchesses was a clean place. No rubbish on the floor and the few tables that were available, holding nothing on them, gleamed in the torchlights. Sure, there were shadowed corners, but what establishment doesn’t.

“Good evening to you, fire Bender.” A jovial voice called out. I turned and saw that it was the bartender who greeted me. His smile wide. In one hand he held a clear mug and in the other a rag. “Sit anywhere, lass.” He called out, waving his rag about his head.

Even though the place was large, I felt as though he was talking while standing next to me. I held up my hand in thanks. Weaving my way through tables, couples took no notice of me. Warrior with warriors, lass with lass. I even thought I saw a few creatures that I had only read about. I found a small table near the stage. Out of the way, but close enough to see. The bards took their place at the end of the raised stage. Four men in muted colors, played tall drums of different heights. The rhythm was hypnotic. I had to stop myself from swaying in time.

“What can I get you?” A buxom bar wench asked. The question pulled me away from the drums.

I shook my head, clearing away the last of the cobwebs. The bar wench smirked. I could feel the heat of blush rise on my cheeks. “What is the house special?”

The bar wench was a comely lass, honey blonde hair and bright brown eyes. While not the thin maids from the academy, she had very soft pleasing curves. Her smile widen, “That would be the Azure Twister.” She winked. My blush deepened.

“That is what I will have then.”

The bar wench looked me over with a critical eye, “Most fire Benders drink the hotter stuff like Dragon Wine or Blaze of Glory.”

I wasn’t much into fiery drinks. Frankly, I did not drink at all. I shook my head, “Just want to try something frosty.” Hoping my voice did not sound too young or inexperienced.

The bar wench nodded and left without another word. The flames had been dimmed around me and grew bright in front of me. The cinnamon pepper scent of fire bending work surrounded me. At least not all fire bending is not used to destroy. The drumbeats slowed, pulsing began anew. The curtain pulled back to reveal two women with their backs to the crowd. The room grew quiet only hushed murmurs floated about the room. I ignored the hushed conversations, my attention drawn to the women. One with pale ivory skin and the other olive skinned. Black and silver skirts hung low on their hips and slit up the sides ending at the silver studded bands wrapped around. Their hips found the rhythm of the drums. Each woman mirrored the other’s movements. My drink had shown up. I did not see the bar wench or anyone else bring it to the table. My mouth was dry. My first sip burned the back of my throat. The drink smelled of sweet apple cider, but tasted of heavily spiced rum. The drink warmed my belly and my nerves loosened. The women’s moves became more erotic, touching, caressing, fondling. Their clothing falling to the floor, one piece at a time. I felt myself growing warm as the two women embraced bodies tight against one another. The music abruptly stopped, jarring me back into awareness. The hushed undertones of conversation grew to their normal volume once again.

“Barkeep! Another round.” A deep male voice bellowed behind me, his words slurred. I could not help myself, I turned around.

“You have had enough, Ta.” The barkeep said. It was the same man who greeted me with I walked in. This time, his voice held a sword’s edge.

Ta slammed his fist onto the bar, nearby mugs rattled, “Do you know what I just accomplished?”

“I’m sure you are going to tell.”

Ta swayed on his stool, before grabbing the side of the bar to steady himself. How long was the performance? I did not see Ta when I walked in. Ta did not say anything more. He sat quietly brooding. I was waiting for him to explain his escapades, but a niggling sensation smacked me between my shoulder blades. Someone was watching me. I looked about the room and saw nothing, but I could not see into the dark shadows that clung to the corners. It was not a bad sensation, someone was interested in me. Being a fire Bender, or any sect for that matter, you are taught from the beginning to notice how sensations feel from the angry buzz of someone who wants to harm you to the warming sensation of a person attracted to you.

“Here’s another Twister for you.” The bar wench same. I jumped at the sound. The bar wench laughed, “Easy chit.”

“I did not order another drink.” The words tumbling out as an apology.

The bar wench smiled, “The warrior did.”

“Who?”

“The warrior. Over there.” The bar wench said, pointing towards the darken corner where I had felt the sensation.

“Thank you.”

The bar wench only nodded and head away to take care of other patrons. I held up the drink and saluted towards the darken corner. The drums started once again, this time the beat was furious. The call to battle. The curtains were drawn fully away from the stage. The scent of burning wood grew stronger. Two men, muscles oiled to give them a fine sheen, held juggling lances, poles too long to be called sticks. One in each hand. Each end of the lance was set alight. Fireballs dancing in fire Bender soaked linen. The lances circled about the dancers who controlled them. The fire fascinated me, the men did not. Emboldened by drink, I followed where the sensation lead me. One of the booths far enough to be in shadows, yet close enough to see everything on stage is where I stopped. The flames from the dancers did not pierce the booth’s shadow.

“Are you the one I am thanking for the drink?” My voice timid. I heard the sound of leather and steel shifting to settle and the exhale of breath.

“You are more breathtaking up close.” A voice. A woman’s voice, dark silk said from the shadows. “Yes, I ordered your drink.” I heard the creak of leather, the woman moved. A candle flared to life, lighting the booth. “Please sit.” She motioned to the joining couch.

I placed my drink down before sinking into the deep cushions. The woman before me had the hair the color of rich, fresh earth, cut short to frame her face, appearing lighter next to her dark tanned skin, the color of rich mahogany. I wondered if her skin was smooth. It was her eyes that commanded me, deep sea blue with pale, almost ice, flecks. The corner of her lip quirked into a smile as she watched me. The light on the table flickered out, only the light and flame from the stage against the woman’s blue green enameled chest plate. My eyes adjusted quick, the woman still held the same smile reaching to her eyes.

“I’m Asami. Asami Sato.” I said, my voice stammering, my heart thudding against my ribs. I do not do this sort of thing. The little voice of reason chimed.

“I’m Korra.” The warrior replied, her dark silk voice caressing my ears. Awkward silence lay between us. Korra held up her hand for a moment, before bringing it back down. Her eyes never leaving or wandering. I was held in place by that look alone. “You’re new here?” Korra asked, breaking my gaze.

I ran my finger along the edge of my drink, keeping my eyes focused on the swirling blue contents inside, “Yes.” I looked up at her, meeting her eyes once again, but she did not capture and hold my gaze. High cheekbones and flawless skin. I saw no scarring on her arms. Her armor cleaned and well oiled. She may have been wearing the armor for show only, but I doubted it. She had a lethal grace about here even while she sat. I swallowed hard. “Is this your first time?” I mimicked her question.

Korra’s smile grew. She shook her head. “I stop here between assignments.”

My eyebrow cocked, no wonder she only had to hold up her hand. I had never seen her around, but then again, I never wandered into Arms Alley or Armor Row. If I had, I am sure that I would have noticed her.  
Our drinks were placed on the table by the same bar wench who had served me. A small smiled on her lips, “Enjoy the next show.”

I was not aware that the fire dancers had finished. The tang of fire faded in the room. How long did Korra hold me in her gaze and when did I finish my second drink? My body relaxed after the realization of drinking two very strong drinks. I was not a drinker, but I came to forget and relax. I leaned back, holding my drink up in salute, “To what the night and drink may bring.” I took a sip of the Azure Twister, no longer did it burn. The drink warm and relaxing.

The house lights dimmed, “Come sit closer to me you will be able to see the show better.” Korra said. I giggled. I actually giggled. I have never giggled before. I felt giddy and I moved closer. Korra’s aura was like ice. It slammed into my aura. My body shivered at the pleasurable sensation. “Are you alright?” She asked. I only nodded. Our shoulders touched and I relaxed against her.

“What’s coming up?” I asked, thankful that the drink was not strong enough to slur my words.

“Watch.” Korra whispered into my ear, her breath hot against my neck.

The flames dimmed as the curtain drew back for a third time. I admired the fire Bender who set the workings in place. I would be a lot happier if I could conjure a fire imp for now.

“Stop thinking about study. Enjoy the night.” My little voice chided me. The barkeep walked on stage. The patrons clapped and whistled. He held up his hands and the crowd grew quiet.

“Welcome one and all to the Hall of the Duchess,” The barkeep paused, letting the applause die back down. “Now for the main event, so to speak. Welcome back Kya and Lin.” We walked off stage to thunderous applause and cheers. The lights dimmed for a brief moment and I could hear movement behind the curtains.

“Since you’re new. Kya has olive skin and Lin has fair skin.” Korra said.

“They were the same women from the first performance.”

Korra move and I pulled away. Embarrassed by my bold move, “I’m sorry.” I sputtered.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, her icy aura burning through my flames, “Don’t be.” She pulled me back to lean against her.

I did not meet her shoulder as before. Smooth steel and enamel greeted by back. I jumped a little in surprise. The drink relaxing enough that I did not pull away. I could feel Korra’s silent rumble of laughter against my back. “I normally don’t do this.” I whispered.

“Shhh.”

I settled against her chest and between her legs. Our auras dancing together. Korra kept one arm on the table and the other over the back of the cushions. I kept my hands in my lap. I wanted to rest them on the strong leather encased thighs on either side of me. I resisted the urge, focusing on the next show. The same two women, Kya and Lin, from the first show were back in new costumes. Lin wore a black chiton, while Kya wore white. A lounge couch much larger than the one Korra and I were sharing, sat as a silent witness. The women approached each other from opposite side, their steps in time with the slow rhythm the drums sang. Kya and Lin stopped mere inches away from one another, their breathing mirroring the other. Kya trailed a gentle caress up Lin’s arm, stepping closer. Bodies touching, thigh to thigh and nipple to nipple. Kya claimed Lin’s lips with a kiss scorching enough for me to feel it where I sat. The women’s dance slow and sultry. Lin’s chiton dropped, pooling around her feet. Kya’s followed shortly after. Dark skin and fair tight against one another. Hands moving slowly, teasing and caressing. I squirmed a bit in my seat.

“Does this bother you?” Korra whispered in my ear. Her breath hot and spicy. I only shook my head, too enamored with the scene being played out on stage. Cool fingertips against my skin, drawing lazy circles on my forearms. Korra wrapped me in her cool embrace. Strong tanned hands against my skin. Moans from the stage drew back my attention. Lin lay upon the couch, her knees to the audience, her head tilted back in pleasure. Kya kneeled before Lin, her face buried at the apex of Lin’s legs. Lin moaned and squirmed under Kya’s tongue. I felt a hand dart underneath my tunic. Again, the hand drawing lazy circles on my stomach. My belly tightened in pleasure, my vagina growing tight and hot with lust. I felt bold. I laid my hands against strong thighs. The muscles tightened briefly before relaxing. I let my fingertips play with the soft leather, wanting to feel the skin underneath. The fingers that had been on my abdomen dipped lower, into the top of my trews. I snuggled closer to Korra. She understood my silent command and let her hand go lower still. One finger poised lightly above my clit, barely touching. I urged my hips forward, trying to deepen the contact. “So hot.” Korra murmured. She captured my clit between two fingers. A moan escaped my lips. “Shhh.” She whispered once again. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. Her fingers moving in slow circles. I shut my eyes, enjoying the heat building inside me. “Open your eyes.” Korra whispered. No, she commanded. I would do anything for as long as she did not stop. The women on the stage had changed positions. Kya straddled Lin’s face while Kya was once again tonguing Lin’s vagina. A small growl escaped my lips. Korra chuckled, deep and rumbling in her chest. She increased her speed, rubbing, circling my clit. Harder. Faster. I laid my head back on her shoulder once again. Korra’s free hand captured my left nipple between skilled fingertips, tweaking and pulling. Korra’s lips touched my neck and I tilted my head away to give her access. “Do you want me to stop?” Korra asked.

“No.”

Korra plunged a finger deep inside me, “So wet. I want to taste you.” Korra’s voice rough and husky. I tried to turn towards her, but she held firm. “Watch the show.” Kya and Lin now had fingered buried deep and pounding in rhythm. Their moans filled the stage, drifting towards me. I built my own rhythm against Korra’s fingers. Her thumb grazed my clit. Shivers bolted through me. I tried to speed up the rhythm, but Korra control me. “Not yet.”

Kya screamed as her orgasm hit and Lin followed suit. Both women lay on the couch, gasping for breath. Slowly, they stood, supporting one another on unsteady legs. Applause deafened the room. I had missed most of the performance, I did not care. Korra pulled away, leaving me on the edge. I sat up and pulled away myself. Grabbing my drink and taking a long draught. I did not feel ashamed by the way my body reacted to her touch, I just wanted more.

“Shall we continue this discussion upstairs?” Korra asked, her eyes shimmered with icy lust. I felt my own fiery lust rise in answer. I wanted her.

“I don’t think my legs will support me.” I laughed at my joke.

Korra laughed along with me, understanding my meaning. “I can make sure you don’t move for the rest of the night.” Her eyebrow cocked.

I shivered. This beautiful warrior woman before me, one who rivals the beauties that had been on stage, wanted me, a lowly first year fire Bender and by the Avatar, I wanted her. The bar wench appeared with two sealed tankards, “Drinks are allowed in rooms.” She said. Her eyes twinkled in knowledge. I ducked my head, studying the dregs of my drink. Korra’s deep rumble joined the bar wench’s laughter. The laughter was not condescending, it charged the surrounding air with knowing lust.

I rolled my shoulders to relax the knotted muscles forming. “Where is your room?” I asked, cocking my eyebrow in the same manner as Korra. The bar wench had left without further word.

“Upstairs.” Korra answered as she stood, grabbing the tankards, “The fire should be ready and roaring by the time we enter.”

I watched her backside sway as she walked. My fire already roaring, barely contained, and the woman with the icy aura in front of me was about to see what a fire bender was capable of doing.

***

The room was large, much larger than the room I had back at the academy. A massive river stone fireplace dominated one wall, while a four-pillar bed large enough to fit four people commandeered the opposite. The room had three doors, one we entered and the other two doors closed to my view. Korra shut the door behind me. “Welcome to my home away from home.” She announced as she walked to the double paned doors in front of us. “The fire always makes the room a little too warm for my tastes.” She flung open the doors to revel a balcony.

I stepped outside. Deep night had fallen. Stars coated a velvet black sky. In the distance, the academy was awash with the colors of the teachings. Blue for ice, red for fire, green for earth and white for air. The colors were separated, yet joined in color at the top most tower.

“Do you like?” Korra asked, her strong arms snaked around my waist.

I leaned back into her. Gone was the steel enameled chest plate. She now only wore the blue tunic that had been underneath. Her icy aura flared against my fiery one. “Very much so.” I answered to both the view and the woman behind me. I turned in her arms, facing her. The ice blue flecks in her eyes sparkled, her passion held in check much like mine was. I claimed her mouth with my own, tasting ginger on her tongue. Our tongues went to war, fighting for control. She had control during the performance, now it was my turn. I steered her towards the bed, only stopping when the back of her knees bumped against the bed. I smiled as my tongue won the battle. I pulled away leaving us both breathless. A sly smile crept over my lips as I saw two thick wax candles beside the bed.

Korra saw where I was looking. She grinned sheepishly, “What can I say, I like to read.”

I did not care about the small stack of leather bound volumes that had been with great care. I turned my gaze back to Korra. I grabbed the edges of her tunic and helped her pull it over her head. Her breasts were small and pert. I licked my lips without thought. I took one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking and nibbling. Now it was Korra’s turn to squirm under my touch. My hand captured her other breast, reveling in the softness. I pulled away. Korra pouted. I laughed to see this big strong warrior pouting like a waiting lady. A large well-healed scar ran from under her right breast and ending just above her belly button. “Do you want to see what a fire Bender can do?” I husked, my throat raw from control. Korra only nodded. I flicked my left wrist, smiling as I felt the heat flow, towards one of the candles. The candle flame shot to life.

“Neat trick.”

“That is only just the beginning.” I replied, walking over to pick up the candle. Wax, deep orange, had begun to pool around the wick. I ran my fingertips through the flame. The flame dancing higher. I traced my fire-warmed fingertips along Korra’s scar, cupping her breast. I grinned at Korra’s sharp intake of breath. Holding her breast in my cupped hand, “Do you want to feel the heat that you have created in me?” Korra only nodded. I slowly tipped the candle, coaxing the wax to drip. One small drop splashed just above her nipple. The wax hardening instantly. My eyebrow cocked. The wax was to have flowed. I looked up, meeting her gaze. Korra’s aura once again flared, icy sharp. “You are the Avatar.” I voiced my awe. Korra only smiled as the wax flaked away. The Avatar was legendary even within academy halls. It was said that the warrior had the ability to control all element magic, but preferred ice. Other stories said that the warrior was male, others female. No one knew for sure. Some said the warrior was a mercenary and still others say the warrior was nobility who threw it all away without reason, just denouncing their claim. “I have so many questions for you.” I could not keep the awe out of my voice.

Korra took the candle from my hand. With a flick of her finger, the flame was encased with ice. The flame still burned brightly inside its icy cocoon. Korra smiled. I felt my jaw drop. She placed the candle back on tis table, “Now it’s my turn.” She tugged at the edge of my tunic. I knew I should be feeling embarrassed. By the Avatar, I did not even take baths with the other female students. Yet, with Korra, I felt no such thing as my breasts came free. Korra licked her lips and dipped her head to taste my skin. I shivered, a jolt of pleasure racing down my spine. All thoughts of questions falling away. She now was in control. My trews pooling around my ankles. She had managed to turn us around. The back of my knees brushing the soft silk comforter. She released my breast only to place her hands on my shoulders. She pushed. I fell onto the soft bed, my knees and calves hanging over the edge. I invited her to me, spreading my knees. Korra sank to the floor. I moaned as her tongue touched my most intimate of places. Her tongue swift and skilled. I felt myself rising to the edge of climax. My body squirmed with her very tongue stroke.

“Need to feel you inside.” I panted.

Korra sucked on my clit hard as she drove two fingers deep inside. My back arched. She filled me. We fell into rhythm. My hips meeting her thrust. I sped up my thrusts, but she refused, keeping her own rhythm and forcing me to slow down.

“This is maddening.” My little voice screamed. I had to agree. I felt myself teetering on the edge of bliss, my thighs tight and shaking. I cool breeze washed across me. I shivered. Korra stood once again. Gone were her leather leggings. Her body taught, firm and a bit of muscle definition. She was a goddess who carried a sword and commanded to elements. Korra crawled over me. Skin gliding against skin. I scooted back so we were fully on the bed. Her knee touching where her mouth had been. I raised my knee and felt Korra’s slick passion. She moaned before her lips captured mine. I moved against her knee, slowly drawing my pleasure to greater heights. Korra mirrored my movements with her own. She took my hands in hers and raised them over my head, our fingers intertwined. Our tongues danced joining her icy mint with my fiery ginger. I was so close to the edge I could see the depths of climax from where I was.

“Don’t hold back.” Korra said, voice panting and rough with sex. I slammed into her harder and faster. I was now in control. I felt wet sex from Korra on my knee. I screamed as I came to orgasm. My body pulsed with pent up pleasure. Korra joined me. Her body falling limp over me. Our bodies entwined, both of us heaving, trying to breathe. I felt a sharp pain on my inner left wrist. I yelped and Korra jerked back. “Are you alright?” She asked. I clutched my wrist to my stomach, rubbing away the pain. I nodded and looked at my wrist. A single flame, from that of a lit candle, lay proud in the center just above my bracelets of love, but it was not done in the normal shades of red and orange, but of blues and white. My flame reminded me of ice. I looked up at Korra and smiled. Korra held her wrist up to me. She was marked with a single icicle done in fiery shades of red and oranges. “Any regrets?”

I moved towards her, my arms snaking around her waist. I let my tongue trail its way along her scar towards her breast. She did not say a word when I took her nipple in my mouth. I twisted, catching her off guard. She landed on her back. I reversed my trail of kisses. “Now, it’s my turn to taste you.” I said between each light kiss. Korra parted her legs allowing me greater access. I moved my way down the bed, on my knees before her. I rested my chin on her mound and our eyes met. “None.” I answered her question before I dipped my head to taste icy minted sex.

***

I awoke before Korra. Sunlight shot through the window, dust dancing in its light. The Avatar slept peacefully beside me. Propping myself on my elbow, I looked down upon her beauty. It was hard to believe that she was the warrior of legends. Faint scars now visible in the morning light did not detract from her beauty. All had been healed well, only the long scar stood white against her skin. I traced a light fingertip along the scar. She stirred, only to settled back down. “What did this to you?” I whispered to the morning air.

“A minotaur with a bad attitude.” Korra replied.

I could feel the heat of blush rising on my cheeks, “Sorry. I did not mean to wake you.”

Korra’s mouth fell into an easy lop-sided grin, “I don’t mind at all.” She pulled me back down to lay beside her. I snugged closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder.

The sounds from the city waking up drifted into the room. I felt safe, no longer awed by the fact I had just slept with the Avatar. I held up my wrist, the ice flame darker, more vibrant. It was a part of me. I looked over at Korra’s wrist, her mark also darker, “What does this mean?” My voice quiet.

Korra rolled over, her lips claiming mine. My body on fire once again. Our auras joining together. It is taught from day one that fire and ice do not mix. The instructions had it wrong.

***

“Welcome back from break.” The instructor intoned. My fellow students looked blurry eyed and worse for wear. Most had returned shortly before the first call to class. The instructor looked about the room, his eyes hard and full of disappointment. “We will start learning how to call forth fire imps.”

“I knew it.” I smiled to myself. I still had no luck calling one forth, but I could not keep the self-knowing smirk off my face. 

The instructor’s eyes fell on me, his mouth tightening into a firm line. “Well, well, it seems a first year can call up a fire imp without instruction. Asami Sato come before me.”

I swallowed hard. My hand rubbed the ice flame on my wrist. The instructor was not as imposing when you stood close to him. Thin as a rail and smelling fainting of tabacco. He cocked one eyebrow at me. “Yes, Instructor Baxer.” I bowed my head to show respect.

Baxer took a step back away from the circle between us, “Bring forth a fire imp.”

I had read and memorized the words. I knew them. Bronj firsh wier hulphonj woskim. I ausr Vencus fir hos fauzir on lronjonj si mu au foru omph if shu forss kujruu. “Bring forth your helping wisdom. I ask the Avatar for his favor in bringing to me a fire imp of the first degree.” I intoned, my throat harsh from the hard language of the Avatar. The room had fallen silent. Waiting. I grew nervous, rubbing the ice flame on my wrist again. The room and the instructor gasped as one. I looked down at the circle. All breath left my lungs. 

A small blue-flamed imp crouched in the circle, its small leathery wings folded tight against its back. It regarded me with flowing ember eyes. A wicked grin, showing small fangs, spread across its face. The imp nodded towards me. “Ah, she has deemed you worthy, but now is not the time young one.” The fire imp said, its voice hard. It bowed to me once again before disappearing in an icy puff of blue flame.

The instructor just stood there, his jaw slack. I turned and left the teaching arena, my shoulders squared and I stood tall knowing that fire and ice do belong together. I smiled to myself, knowing that I will see the Avatar again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Korra and Asami's second anniversary. Something is amiss in Republic City.

I laughed as I tucked a wayward strand of my hair back behind my ear. “They didn’t bother to ask me to Ba Sing Se this year.” I said to my empty room. I just shrugged my shoulders at the comment. I had more important things to do during Spring Break.

I felt that nothing could take my happiness away. I was going to see Korra again. It had been a year to the day since I last felt her touch. We kept in contact, or at least she kept in contact with me by sending letters of her travels. Even though I missed her, I envied her – she was able to travel the world and I was stuck here, learning fire bending.

I ran my thumb over the mark I had received when we were first together. I felt two pulses – one was mine and the other was Korra. Both beats strong and in time with one another. I smiled whenever I felt her heart beating. There were times when the pulse was weak and I was frightened, but shortly after the pulse was strong again, a letter would appear. The letter was an apology from Korra. She told me that she could feel my pulse as well and that she used it as a beacon to get her through her darkest times. My heart ached that I could not be there for her.

Shaking my head, I cleared those thoughts. Today was a day of celebration and now that I was a second year student, my clothing was much more tasteful – darker and it made my ivory skin almost glow. Gone were the bright colors of my first year – burgundy and burnt orange trim. There was one items missing – my cuff. The blue imp had delivered it to me one day, a gift from Korra he said, but it was to hid the fact that I was marked. It was safer for the both of us. The cuff itself was embossed with deep scroll work in which five stones were inlaid – Ruby for fire, Pearl for water,  Peridot for earth, Opal for air, and Tiger Iron that represented the bonding of Korra and me – the blending of fire and ice, two opposites working together to become something stronger.

I felt nervous for the first time at seeing Korra again. Taking a deep breath, I stared at my reflection. I felt like I looked the same – only my clothing, my uniform, had changed. Had Korra changed? Would she still want me? The mark on my wrist throbbed. I couldn’t help but smile. Korra was just as nervous as I was.

***

No longer did I have to ask direction to the Hall of the Duchess. I could walk blind folded if I were a betting woman. The sights and sounds haven’t changed much. Republic City was still teeming with life, but would lessen as the night wore on. New posters began to appear that simply stated _“One Element One Person”_. They had also began showing up around the Academy. Most students laughed at its absurdity because no one was able to handle more than one element at a time. Even the Avatar was nothing more than a legend to them. I kept my knowledge to myself. The posters were disturbing. I have watched them being torn down by business owners, only to be put up again overnight.

“Oy, these damnable posters are back again,”  Shino yelled, ripping off yet another poster. “You would think that the police would be looking into it.”

“Hi, Shino.” I called out, waving to the portly man.

His smile grew wide. “’Ello, Asami. Ye a sight for sore eyes. So much better than these awful posters.”

I helped him pick up the ones he pulled down. “Still no one claiming responsibility? It’s been, what, six months?”

“Aye, no one taking responsibility. At least Iro will have something to burn. Come inside.”

“I followed Shino inside, it was just as I remembered – darken corners and all. A few of the regular patrons raised a clear mug towards me in greeting – the color of the night sky lights flowed within those mugs.

“Seems like your drink has become quite popular.” A female voice said from behind me.

“Hiya, Zula,” I turned to see the blonde woman standing behind me. “You look lovely as always.”

Zula laughed. “Just don’t let your warrior hear you say that. Your usual?”

“Hear what?” A husky female voice asked from behind. My heart skipped a beat as I smiled.

Zula gave me a wink. “Just something between us gals. I’ll be back.” She left without further word.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me back. The icy aura slammed into my fiery one. I felt lips nuzzle the nap of my neck. “I’ve missed you, my bender.”

“And I’ve missed you, my warrior,” I glanced down at Korra’s own cuff. Ivory leather against her dark skin was brilliant and held the same five stones that mine had. “Shall we get our table? Kya and Lin should be on soon.” I turned to look into those bright blue eyes. Did they seem grayer than before? “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” I could almost hear the growl in Korra’s voice.

“Your voice betrays you.” I took a step back from her. She wasn’t wearing her armor. She was dressed in simple dark blue trews and a sleeveless tunic that showed off her arms. “Let’s go to the room.” I ran my hands up those strong arms. Once again, my fantasy made flesh.

Korra ducked her head to hide her smile. “Anything for you, bender.”

“Only a second year bender.” I corrected as I slid my hand into hers.

“I’ll have your drinks delivered.” Zula called out as we headed upstairs.

I was the only other person allowed to enter besides the cleaning crew. Nothing had changed that much. “How long have you been in town?” The room looked lived in, books scattered about the massive bed.

“Only a few days.” Korra began to pick up the books, stacking them off to the side. “Sorry.” One of the posters that I had seen plastered about the city fell to the floor.

“You’ve seen them as well.” Anger deepened my voice, forcing Korra to stop what she had been doing.

“I’m trying to find some clue as to who or what, but right now I have nothing.” Korra sounded defeated.

A spark of flame from my fingertips caught the edge of the poster. The flames turning different colors as it touched a new color. Korra jumped off the bed, her own ice freezing the fire, killing it before it had a chance to do any more damage. She took the charred poster from my hand. “Sorry.” I ducked my head.

Strong arms surrounded me and I buried my face in Korra’s hair. I breathed deep, her icy aura surrounding me. “Why apologize? I’ve wanted to do that for a lot longer.” I felt her rumble of laughter. I pulled away looking at her, her half-cocked grin wide just before her lips claimed mine. Mint and ginger – cool and spicy – lingered on my tongue as the kiss deepened. The kiss leaving us both breathless.

“By the Avatar, I missed that.” My blush deepened as Korra laughed and I had realized what I had said. To me, Korra was a woman nothing more, nothing less. “So how do you swear?” I stuck my tongue out.

Korra laughed even harder. “That so does not become you,” Her voice deepened. “Unless you plan on using it.”

“Later, little spoon.” I joined in her laughter as she cringed at her nickname.

Korra held up her hands in surrender as a knock came to our door. “Drinks and food you two,” Zula called out. “You decent?”

“Define decent.” Korra replied.

“Come on in, Zula.” I slapped Korra’s hand as it reach for my breast. “What am I going to do with you?” I whispered.

Zula opened the door to find Korra blushing and me laughing. “Looks like you two are doing well?” Zula joined in our laughter. She sat down a large tray, the scent of noodles in broth wafted from the bowls. Two large capped tankards sat on the tray as well. “Don’t worry about the food getting cold or the drinks warm. Our benders are working miracles with the dishes.” Her smile was devilish. “Now you two enjoy the company.” She left before I could defend our actions.

“She knows me two well.” Korra smirked, heading over to the food.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, she knows my noodle dish by heart.” Korra looked over at me. “What?”

“Nothing.” I ducked my head feeling foolish. I glanced at the cuff and smiled, knowing that Korra wore hers as well. She had given me two gifts and I have her nothing.

“Hey,” Korra said, her voice soft. “What’s wrong?” I felt her aura caress mine, calming me.

“Guess this poster business is getting to me,” That sounded reasonable enough. “That and finals are coming up.”

“Why you go to school is beyond me.” Korra pulled away. “A person either has the talent or not.”

“That’s a very callous thing to say.” I felt my anger rising.

Korra held up her hands in defense. “I’m sorry,” The words came out in a rush as the heat of embarrassment colored her cheeks. “That came out wrong.”

“How was it suppose to come out?”

Korra dropped her hands as she sat down, her shoulders slumping. She looked tired. My anger leaving me in a rush, leaving me weak. She looked up at me, her eyes holding an odd mixture of hurt, sadness, and anger. “I don’t know. Something is changing and I can’t figure out what’s going on.”

“Right she be.” A tiny graveled voice said from beside the fireplace. We both turned our attention towards our visitor. There was the blue imp once again. His wings sounding like dry parchment in the wind as he ruffled them before he settled them on his back.

“I didn’t call you.” Korra said.

The imp yipped, sounding much like laughter. “You’ve never been able to call me.” Korra only shook her head as we watched the imp. “Now, you must work together to find out what is going on and stop. Young fire bender, watch yourself.”

I started to open my mouth to question the imp, but I was greeted with a puff of blueish red smoke as he disappeared. “Great. Just frickin’ great.”  This wasn’t how I wanted my time with Korra to start out. I wanted to be in her arms, to feel her skin next to mine.

Korra must have sensed something in me, for she pulled me closer, her lips brushing against my neck. “Some anniversary.” She mumbled. “I want to feel your skin next to mine was well.”

“How did,” I started to ask. “The mark.”

Korra chuckled as she pulled away, her fingers curling underneath the hem of my tunic. “Nah, I could read it in your eyes.”

“I have got to learn to hide my expressions better,” I returned her smile as I took a step back pulling my tunic over my head. “Is this what you want?” I cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Korra to answer.

Her gaze turned predatory and I was the prey, for every step she took forward, I took a step back. I knew where she was leading me. My eyes never left hers. I watched as she pulled her own tunic over her head, her chest binding held tight by leather straps. “Take your binding off.” Korra’s voice a rough whisper that sent a jolt of pleasure through me.

“I thought you were hungry?” I was teasing. I knew it, Korra knew it, hell even whatever Korra swore to knew it. “Yours first.”

Korra stopped in her tracks, cocking her head. A slow smile ticked at the corner of her lips as her hands reached for the straps. “No, you can undo my straps.” Her hands dropped to her sides. Her pink tongue darting between her lips.

I took a step towards Korra, she did not move, but her hands clenched hard enough that I could see the whites of her knuckles. “I have waited a long time for this.” I whispered as the leather straps dropped away along with the binding. A slow smile spread across my lips as Korra’s breasts came into view. Without thinking, I dropped my head and let my lips wrap around her right nipple as my hand cupped her left breast. Korra moaned at the contact, I couldn’t help but smile against her skin. I pulled away much to her discontent and laughed when I saw the pout on her lips. “We have all the time this week.” I tried to reassure her. As much as I wanted to feel her beneath me and next to me, I could sense she was holding something back. The laughter died in my throat. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Korra answered as her fingers wrapped around the cotton straps that held my bindings in place. I kept my eyes locked onto hers as my binding dropped to the floors. Her fingers trailed lightly up my hips before her arms snaked around me, pulling me close. “And everything.”

No longer did our auras clash, they blended in harmony, ebbing and flowing in time with our heartbeats. The mark on my wrist throbbed. I stepped away from Korra and removed the cuff. The mark of my blue flame seemed to flicker. “What the?”

Korra removed her own cuff – the red flame icicle she bore shimmered. She smiled and laughed. The woman could change moods at the drop of a coin. “Seems like our marks do not like to be covered when they are close.”

“You mean I have a sentient mark?” Even as the words left my mouth, I knew how ridiculous that sounded. I felt my embarrassment heat my cheeks.

Korra only smiled and shook her head. “Nothing like that. They are bound to one another.”

I swallowed hard. I wanted nothing to do with the philosophical right now. I pulled Korra close, leading her towards the bed. “Talk later.”

Korra’s fingers caressed the small of my back as she pulled them away. Her eyebrow cocked when the back of my knees brushed the edge of the bed. Her fingers were back, finding the cords that kept my trews up. “You have entirely too much clothing on.” Korra almost purred. I felt my trews fall, but I made no move to step out of them.

“Now who is overly dressed?” I felt my lips tick into a grin. I was standing before a woman I knew little about, except that she was the Avatar, fully unclothed and no way was I being shy. It felt as natural as breathing. I let my fingers undo the bindings to her trews and she took a step back as they fell. The sight of her body, stole my breath. The scar across her stomach from breast to hip only highlighted the definition of her muscles. I licked my lips.

“I take it that you still enjoy the view?” Korra laughed. “Well, I do as well.” She scooped me up before I had a chance to stop her. In reality, I never saw her move.

I rested my head against her shoulder. “What are your plans for me, mighty Avatar?” I giggled. The somber look on her face silenced any laughter. “Are you okay?” The question becoming all too familiar.

“In here, between the two of us, I am just Korra. A woman falling in love with an almost a complete stranger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in the new chapter - life kinda got in the way. I am working on additional chapters and plan on making them short for ease of reading. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke before Korra to find her head buried under the pillows, lying on her stomach, and snoring lightly. The words she last said to me before her lips claimed mine came back in a rush. She was falling in love with me. I did not know what to think, I knew I was fall for her as well and she was right we are almost complete strangers. Hell, even Zula knew what type of noodles Korra likes.

Thinking of noodles, my stomach growled and the scent of the noodles only made it worse. I crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Korra, pulled my tunic on – I really should bring more than one change of clothes – padded my way towards the table, and felt the outside of the bowl – still hot. I smiled at the fire benders ability to do such a thing. The noodles would probably be nothing but mush by now, but my stomach was demanding to be sated. The scent of miso and chili filled the room as the steam escaped. The bowl was divided in half. The pale green noodles had not gone to mush. I placed a few noodles in the broth.

“Be careful, the broth has a kick.” A sleep graveled voice said from the bed.

“Good morning, Korra,” I answered as I stirred the noodles. “Did you sleep well?”

“I would be if someone hadn’t gotten out of bed.”

I laughed, blowing lightly on the noodles before I ate them. A hint of freshness, I had no way to describe other than the scent of fresh cut grass, hit the back of my tongue.

“Five.”

I heard Korra move.

“Four.”

The broth savory as I took a spoonful.

“Three.”

Korra’s feet on the floor.

“Two.”

I heard her footsteps behind me.

“One.”

My eyes began to water as the spice from the chilies burned my throat. A glass of milk appeared at my side. Through watery eyes, I reached for it and took a big swallow. It did not stop the burn, only dulled it somewhat. “How do you eat this?” I coughed, smiling.

“And here I thought fire benders enjoyed spicy foods?” Korra smiled. Her hair wild and her eyes bright as she sat down across from me.

“Some spice, yes. But,” I took another gulp of milk. “But, this is a flaming volcano.” My voice rough. “Where did the milk come from?”

“I could say a cow,” Korra’s eyebrow cocked as I just glared at her. “But, I pulled it from the ice box.” She pointed towards a small black lacquered cabinet.

“I thought that was for clothes.” I answered, my voice finally mine once again.

“You haven’t explored our room?”

A knock at the door startled me, yet saved me at the same time. “Yes?”

“Breakfast.” Zula called out.

Korra opened the door for her. Zula smiled as she entered. “I’m surprised you are both awake,” She laughed. “Those noodles are never good for breakfast.” She clucked her tongue. “Question was the bowl still warm?”

“Yes.” I answered.

“Good. Good. The fire bender will be happy to know that.” She answered as she took one tray and replaced it for another. “This is a proper breakfast.” She winked. “Should give you both enough fuel for the day.”

The heat of embarrassment flushed my cheeks. I was getting tired of blushing all the time. “Thank you.”

Zula left us to our own devices as she shut the door behind her. Korra lifted the bowl’s lid. “Spirits, she even remembered that I liked bacon.” Korra grinned.

“So that is who you swear to.” I lifted the lid to my own bowl. Rice porridge with bacon and dark brown cane sugar.

Korra looked up, confusion knitting her eyebrows together. “Huh?” She asked around a mouthful of porridge.

“You swear to the spirits just as I swore to the Avatar before I learned it was you.” I crumbled the back and stirred in the brown sugar. Korra only shook her head and smiled.

We ate our meal in silence. It felt natural. Korra dropped her spoon in her bowl. “That was good. Maybe getting up early is not so bad,” She stood and stretched. I enjoyed watching her muscles move along her body and I licked my lips without thinking. Korra caught me in the act and smiled. “So what do you want to do today?”

“Well,” I finished my last spoonful. “I have to get back to the Academy to change.”

“You really didn’t explore the room, did you?”

“Not my place to.”

Korra pulled me out of my seat. “This place is as much yours as it is mine. Didn’t you realize that?”

“In all honesty, no. Everyone needs their private space. I just hung out downstairs.”

Korra spun me around, smiling. “Well, let me make it official. Asami, you are allowed in here whenever you need to escape.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m getting dizzy.”

Korra put me back down and headed over towards one of the armoires. “These are for you.” She opened the door. Simple, well-made tunics in varying shades of reds hung neatly while dark red, brown, and black trews were folded neatly below them.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to, big difference.” Korra smiled. “Besides you have got to be tired of wearing student issued clothes all the time.”

Her smile was infections and I easily returned her grin. I chose a simple dark red tunic and black trews. “These should go well with my boots.” I made and off-handed comment. When I turned to show Korra, her look killed any frivolous conversation between us. “What?”

I had seen that look in her eyes before and it made my heart race. “How did I get so fortunate?” Korra smiled.

“You bought me a drink and I was brave enough to thank you personally.” I returned her smile.

“There is that,” She moved closer to me. “Yet there is something more just hidden beneath the surface.” As she finished her statement, my mark pulsed, agreeing with Korra’s words.

“We will find out in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to keep my chapters short for ease of reading (think Dan Brown style). More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

“You live here?” Korra’s voice in awe as she looked towards my estate from the end of its winding driveway. We had taken a horse rise to get away from the noise of Republic City.

“I live at the Academy.” I answered as I reined in my horse. “I did at one time.” The grounds were still immaculate as I dismounted and led my horse up the drive. My legs and thighs were sore, it had been a long time since I had ridden and I knew I was going to feel it in the morning. Korra followed, her hand clasped mine.

“Why not now?”

_“Too many painful memories.”_ I thought. _“Too big for one person.”_ Was another excuse. “Too far from the Academy.” Korra only snorted in response. “What do you have against the Academy?” I stopped and let go of her hand. My sudden action forced Korra to stop as well, her eyebrows furrowed as her lips thinned. I could easily read the anger she wore across her shoulders as she tried to hold it in. “What is it, Avatar?”

“Nothing,” She growled. “Let’s just drop it and enjoy our time together.” She looked towards the estate. “Hard to believe you live…I mean lived here.”

“It is just a place.” I began to walk towards the front once again.

“But this is your home.”

“It was at one time.”

Korra fell silent as we walked. I know I could have ridden up the path, but I was just not sure if I was ready to face my personal demons. “We don’t have to go any further.” Korra said as she kept pace with me.

I felt my mark pulse. Korra was worried. I looked over towards her. “We can’t hide anything from each other, can we?” I turned my marked wrist over to show her what I meant.

She gave me a slight smile. “We could hide things from each other verbally, but our souls know different.” She showed her mark as well.

“Ah, Miss Sato,” A short, prim man with black hair said from the doorway, bowing slightly. “Such a pleasure to have you home again.”

“Thank you, Ren. This is Korra and she’ll be staying here with or without me. Think of her as a family member.” I replied as I returned his bow. I don’t know what possessed me to say such a thing, but my mark thrummed in response as I looked over towards Korra to see her expression. And her expression was priceless – wide-eyed and opened mouth.

“Of course, Miss Sate. Welcome, Miss Korra.” Ren bowed once again. “I’ll have someone take care of the horses. By your leave.”

I laughed. “So formal, Ren.” I watched as the little man blushed. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Ren bowed once again, leaving Korra and me alone. “Well?”

Korra shook her head. “You’re serious?” Her eyes still wide as she took in the view of just the main hall.

I took her hand in mine and led her deeper inside. The interior was cool and smelled of lemons. _“Freshly scrubbed.”_ Was my first thought. “Yes, if you want to live here. I’m sure you get tired of staying down at the Duchess all the time.”

“But we hardly know each other.”

I held up my wrist. “I think that excuse is a little too late,” I smiled. “Besides, I’m getting tired of staying at the Academy. I would like to have someone to come home to.”

“But your staff?”

I pulled her close, my kiss cutting off her statement. I didn’t want to hear it. “All have homes of their own. This place is mine. Ours if you want.” I took a step back, trying to judge her reaction, but she remained stoic in her thoughts, mulling over her decision. I couldn’t get a read on her, but I felt a warm pulse from my mark as she smiled.

“It would be an honor.” Korra bowed towards me, a smirk ticked the corner of her lips as she stood.

“You’re a goof.” I laughed.

Korra pulled me tight to her, nuzzling my neck. “But I’m your goof now.”

***

Korra lay sleeping beside me. The memory of our first night together still strong in the back of my mind as I lay beside her. Tonight there was tenderness about her from the way she held me to when I cried out her name as I climaxed. I brief flood of relief washed over me knowing that none of the staff lived in the house. I rolled over to face Korra, she looked peaceful and not the mighty Avatar of legend. She was just a woman who wanted me as much as I wanted her. More scars crisscrossed her back and I let my fingers trace the long one down the middle of her shoulders blades to the small of her back. Six bright red marks now decorated her sides.

“If they stay, those I will wear with price.” Korra mumbled as her head turned to face me, a bright white smile flashed.

I turned hot from embarrassment. “Sorry.” I stuttered.

Korra rolled over the face me, her smile widened as she caught my gaze lingering on her breasts before I tore my gaze away to look her in the eyes. “Why?”

“You shouldn’t be in battles.”

“The life of the Avatar,” Korra snorted. “Enough of this gloomy talk.” She pulled me close.

“What about the posters?” I don’t know what possessed me to bring them up again, but like our first night together, they were in the back of my mind.

“Later,” Her lips claimed mine as her aura caress my skin. I shivered before my own aura warmed. The kiss left me breathless. “So, do you still want to talk about scars and posters?” A slow crooked smile spread along her lips.

I pulled her shoulders, letting her back gently hit the mattress before I straddled her waist, my own smile played along my lips as her hands rested on my thighs. I leaned over and kissed her the way she kissed me – leaving me breathless as well. I felt her hands travel up and cup my breasts as I pulled away much to her dismay. “We need to figure out what is going on.”

Korra only groaned. “I don’t want to think about the world when I’m with you.”

I smiled at her words. “Neither do I, but sometimes the world gets in the way,” I rolled off her. “And whether we like it or not, we are part of that world.”

***

The looks I received from the other students as I arrived via mobile was almost priceless. Most thought I made it into the Academy by a scholarship and in all honesty, I let them. Money should have nothing to do with one’s ability to bend the elements; maybe Korra had been right all along. The ones that had avoided me, now clamored to get to know me or the style mobile I drove. I chose to ignore them all – if they hadn’t wanted to talk to me before, I was not going to give them the satisfaction now.

The new homeroom was far darker than my first year. Not in the sense of windows – there were floor to ceiling windows – but it was just a feeling I had. The students were quieter even though we were all the same year. I couldn’t shake the feeling. The mark on my wrist throbbed in understanding and I knew Korra could feel it as well. Whispered talk faded away as the door opened. A short, balding mad with wide shoulders entered and placed a stack of books on the desk in front of the room. A sharp stab of pain lanced through my wrist when the man looked at me. A smile thinned his lips, leaving me anxious as he turned his attention back to the class. “Greetings, my name is Zaheer.”

I shivered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to slip into Korra's line of the tale for a bit. I promise to let it be known with I'm switching back and forth. Thank you for reading.

“Asami.” I called out from the foyer. No answer.

“Miss Sato has not returned.” Ren said as he entered the foyer

I chewed my lip, something was not right; the pulse that was Asami’s was weak although strong. My thumb slipping under the edge of the cuff I wore. “Maybe she went down to the Duchess.”

Ren bowed. “That might be true. Also,” He pulled a thick scroll from one of the pockets of his short apron. “This arrived.” He held it out towards me. I didn’t recognize the symbol in the thick black wax seal.

“I’ll make sure Asami gets this.” I tucked the scroll in my pouch.

Ren cocked an eyebrow before he bowed. “Very good, Miss Korra.”

“Please call me Korra.” I have him a weak smile.

“Very well…Korra.” There was a slight smile on his lips as he turned to leave. It felt strange to have a manservant, even if he belonged to Asami.

A fresh horse had been brought around and waited for me. I cocked an eyebrow as it felt like everyone knew what was going to happen and prepared accordingly. I shrugged it off as to a new experience.

The scroll on the other hand, bothered me. Pulling it out of my pouch, I looked at the seal and felt the anger rising in the pit of my stomach. The symbols of the elements blended into a circle and through the circle, an ‘X’ had been made. I had seen that symbol before. I kept control of my growing anger as I pried the seal away; keeping it whole and I unrolled the parchment.

_“If you want her –_

_Come and get her, Avatar”_

I fought and won to keep my anger under control as I headed towards the Academy. Telling myself that this was all a sick joke did no good, not even telling myself that Asami was in her dorm room studying did not help – I knew she had nothing there anymore as it all had been delivered a few days ago.

I pulled pull short of the Academy front gate, a bored earth bender sat inside a shack, reading and not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Guard,” I spat, taking perverse pleasure as he jumped. “Have you seen Asami Sato?”

The guard cocked a lazy eyebrow at me as his dull brown eyes leered the length of my body, his mouth in a lecherous grin. He stepped outside to face me. “Might have.” He offered. “What do I get in return?” He moved to stand closer.

“Your arm staying attached to your body.” I grabbed his wrist before his hand could touch me and smiled as a sharp yip of pain came from his hips.

“Damnation woman, you are just as stuck up as that Sato bitch.” He yanked his hand away, rubbing his wrist trying to get feeling back in it.

I took a step closer, letting an ice blade form along my hand. I took pleasure as his eye grew wide. “Where did she go?” I asked, keeping my voice even, my jaw aching from keeping it clenched. I let the tip of the blade pull up a chunk of dirt.

“Guess she went into town,” He stammered, backing away from me. “She didn’t say a word to me.”

***

My anger towards the guard had cooled only to be replaced with growing worry for Asami. I have myself hope that she was joking around with Kya and Lin and forgot about the time. _“She is her own woman,”_ My mind chided. _“And I got along fine before her.”_ The mark changed me – in some aspects, I was stronger, that was certainly true when I use fire and water together, but in other ways, I felt lost without her. It hurt when we finally had to say good-bye. She had the Academy and I had to make sure the world stayed in balance. I could feel the shift, but I didn’t know what was causing it. The posters held the clue that much was certain.

I could feel Asami’s heartbeat it felt faint for the first time – it was still strong, but it must be distance causing the faint feeling. I felt my eyebrows furrow – this wasn’t right, the feeling should be getting stronger.

The door to the Duchess sat askew, hanging on for dear life. No sounds came from inside – there should at least been music, there was always music. I let my ice blade form as I dismounted and within the ice, fire danced. The glow giving my blade and eerie red orange glow _“Freeze and burn.”_ A wicked grin ticked the corner of my lips before the flame died away living only a blade of ice. The sun that spilled in the building was the only light. Tables were over turned and chairs broken. I could smell charred wood and burnt flesh. My anger rose.

“Shino. Zula. Kya. Lin.” I called out, moving deeper into the room.

“Over here.” It was Kya. I found her and Lin behind an overturned table. The ice blade flowed back into my water pouch as I knelt down. “We’re okay.” Kya stilled my line of questions. “Some guy, calling himself Zaheer demanded to know where the Avatar or the Avatar’s mate was. Hell, we don’t know the Avatar. That is just some myth.”

Lin coughed, blood splattered on her chin. “I decked that son of a bitch good.” Her voice no more than a harsh breath.

I pulled the water from my pouch. “Kya, lift Lin’s shirt.” Kya only narrowed her eyes towards me. “Hey, I’ve seen you nude already.” I tried to smile, but Kya only looked at the ball of water. “I’m a water bender.” Kya chewed her on her bottom lip for a moment and lifted Lin’s shirt. I let the water tell me where it needed to go. “Broken rib.” Lin hissed in pain as the healing took place. The water retreated into a ball.

Lin inhaled deeply. “Thank you.” Kya pulled her shirt back down. Lin struggled to sit up and both Kya and I managed to get her into an upright position. “Zaheer is a strong air bender.”

“There are so few around.” I chewed on my bottom lip in thought. The air benders I knew were peaceful and never in the same place twice. He must have thought Asami was tied to me somehow. “Was Asami here at all?”

“For a little while,” Lin answered. “But panicked when she saw Zaheer enter. Rush up to your room.”

I patted Lin on the knee and gave Kya a weak smile as I stood. “Keep her off her feet for a while. Let her rest.” I made my way up towards the room. My ice blade forming once again. In my heart, I knew she wasn’t here, but my hope told me otherwise. The door was ajar, opening easily when I pushed with the tip of my blade. “Asami?”

No answer. My jaw clenched as my anger and hurt rose when I stepping into the room. The room was destroyed. The bed torn to shreds, furniture broken, books torn apart, and clothing ripped to shreds. Over the bed was the symbol from the wax seal. I let the anger win as I screamed into the empty room.

***

“Avatar, wake up.” A gravelly voice shouted in my ear. Someone or something throwing pebbles at me. Why did I fall asleep? Was I in a nightmare? Cracking my eyes open, I saw a pair of blue stone feet heading towards my nose.

“Kick me one more time and you become sand.” I growled, sitting up. It was no dream. “What the hell happened?”

“Too much anger and Avatar state make for a bad combination.” The blue imp said as he jumped back from my hand as I tried to throttle him. I pushed myself up; my head throbbed as well as my mark. I couldn’t decide which to rub first. The mark won, I needed to let Asami know I was safe. Her pulse weak. The blue imp only shook his head. “You know you can find her,” He looked towards my mark. “Sometimes you Avatars can be dense.”

“I’ll make you into sand.” I growled again as I stood, the pain in my head hit with a sharp stab, forcing me to stumble. I breathed in deep, willing the pain to subside to a manageable level. “I have dealt with you for so many years; I don’t even know your name.”

“You cannot pronounce my true name, but call me Kiro.” The blue imp readjusted his wings. “Besides you never asked.”

I ground my jaw and that only caused the pain to flair once again. “I know I can feel her, but how do I use it to find her?”

Kiro began to pace. “This would have been a lot easier if you had never found your soulmate.”

“Just tell me.”

“Simple. The stronger the beat, the closer she is. Do I have to hold your hand all the time?”

“Do you have to be a pain in my ass all the time?”

Kiro gave a graveled laugh. “You are finally coming around,” Kiro moved closer. “Bend towards me. Don’t give me that look, just do it.”

Bending towards him, he placed his claw tipped hands on my temples. From the corner of my eyes, a faint bluish glow colored my vision as the pain receded. I leaned back as Kiro moved away. The throb was gone. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it. Now, go find Asami. She is going to become very important soon.”

“She’s already important now.” I said to a disappearing puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with Korra here. Thanks for reading - it really means a lot to me.

The storm that had been chasing me finally overtook me and my horse was becoming skittish – I needed to find shelter. Lightening flashed in the distance and I silently counted until I heard the first rumble of thunder, the main brunt of the storm was still a ways behind me, but it was moving fast. Homes and farms dwindled to nothing the further I went west. The mountains ahead offered some protection – I hoped. My horse must have sensed the way I wanted to go as she sped into a gallop without my urging. Another flash of light broke overhead, the rumble right behind – deep and powerful – I could feel it in my bones. The charcoal gray sky had only lightened briefly, but long enough to see a possible escape from the weather.

Air bubbles are hard enough to maintain for a single person, but add an animal into the mix and it was almost next to impossible. The opening that had revealed itself was just wide enough for my horse to enter. The horse balked and refused to step in further. “Come on, Naga. We’ve been through this before.” I tugged harder at the reins. She refused to budge and the rain began to come down heavier. Leaving Naga at the entrance, I looked a bit deeper inside and grinned – it was large enough for the both of us and more importantly, it was dry.

“I hate to do this to you, girl.” I rummaged through my bags, pulling out a dark piece of cloth. “But you need to get out of the rain as well.” I covered her eyes and led her through the opening. Within the solid rock of the cave, I could feel the rumble of thunder, but Naga had settled down. I thought for a moment about leaving the blinder on, but decided against it. Naga was calm once I removed the blinder. Her nose bumped my chest in apology. I laughed. “When will you ever learn?”

I forced more flame from the palm of my hand, lighting the interior – someone had been here before. A small stone fire ring sat off to one side and a thick, fairly clean, pile of straw on the other, but no wood and any wood I could scrounge outside would be too wet to light properly. “Looks like it might be a chilly night, Naga.” She only huffed through her nose and went over to the straw. I chewed on my bottom lip in thought and then smiled. Taking one of the fire ring stones, I placed it in the center and transferred my fire to it. The flame danced along the rough uneven surface, throwing the cave into a strange shadow dance before it finally settled down.

“Naga, guard.” Sitting down behind the flame, facing the cave opening, I watched as Naga’s ears swiveled forward as she moved to take her place in front of the opening. She seemed to fill the space. “Good girl.” I offered, making a mental note of a treat for her later.

Back straight, fists touching, I let my body relax. I focused only on my breathing and the muffled sound of the storm outside. One moment the world was dark behind my eyes – the next blossomed to life with color as I stood. I had entered the spirit world.

***

I had no bending here, only what fighting skills I had to protect me. I looked at my mark and gently ran my thumb over it. Underneath my own pulse, I felt Asami’s pulse, thready at best. “Please be okay.” I whispered.

The sky was a brilliant blue despite no sun in the sky. Vibrant greens, blues, and golds dotted the thick brown trees. I had no clue exactly where in the spirit world, I was, but from past experience, my soul – my spirit soul – took me where I needed to go. A faint cry came from within the tree line ahead of me. A good enough place to start as any. The moss beneath my feet moved forcing me to take a step back.

“Hey watch were you walk, human.” A tiny voice croaked forcing me to jump back as a bit of moss rose to eye level.

“What are you?” It looked like it was part frog and squirrel, but it had wings. Its dull amber eyes peered from beneath its mossy cover.

“The one that lives here. You are trespassing.”

“I have no idea where here is?” A yelp of pain from behind the creature drew my attention away. Asami. I knew that voice, but my mark did not sense here. “Asami?” I called out, sidestepping the spirit, heading towards the tree line. “Asami?” No answer, just gentle sobs that tore at my heart, forcing my feet faster.

“Tell that one to stay quiet. Her noise is keeping me up at night.” The frog squirrel yelled out. I only raised my hand to let him know I heard.

The lily pad trees gave way to a small clearing. I heard the cry lower. “Asami?” Movement from the shadows. My body dropped into a defensive crouch as I watched. The shadow shifted, moving towards the center of the clearing only to sit down. Burgundy and Burnt Orange – an awful color combination, but I could not be happier. Asami. My body felt no threat as it relaxed. “Asami.” She did not look up towards me. She was huddled into herself – her knees drawn towards her chest, her face buried as she pressed her forehead on them, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her shoulders shaking as she cried. “Asami,” Still nothing as I knelt down beside her. “Love, I’m here, where are you?” I reached out to touch her shoulder, but drew back when her head turned to face me. I ground my jaw in anger at the sight; one eye closed because of an angry bruise – the deep purple, a horrid color against her ivory skin – and her bottom lip split and bleeding. She could not see me or looked through me.

“Korra.” She whispered, her thumb rubbing against her mark. I could not feel the caress as I had in the past. “Korra.”

I grabbed her shoulders and landed only in the moss grass – she was gone. I growled in frustration.

“One who growls like an animal, must be part animal. Though you look like anything but.” A voice said from behind me. I turned, keeping my crouch low, ready for attack. A balding gray-haired stout man stood in a flowing green robe, clutching a teapot. His smile was warm and eyes bright. “It is good to finally meet the Avatar.” His smile grew larger.

“Iroh?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with Korra. I promise I'll get back to Asami (she is next).

Iroh had grabbed my wrist without saying anything and within a blink of an eye, we were no longer in the clearing. The scenery had changed. A small cottage by a stream was where we now stood. The air felt lighter, the mood brighter, but I could not shake the sorrow I felt when I saw Asami bruised and bleeding. “Where are we?”

“My home,” Iroh answered as he stoked a small fire and placed the teapot over the coals. “Come, sit, have some tea.” He motioned toward a wooden bench across from him.

“I don’t have time for tea.” I snapped and immediately regretted my tone.

“There is always time for tea.” He seemed un-phased by my outburst. He prepared the tea as I paced back and forth. “If one rushes, one loses sight of what is important.”

“I know what is important. Asami is important.”

Iroh placed a teacup on the table. “Sit, relax, drink.” His eyes held their brightness, but a glint of authority flashed briefly. “One needs a clear head, if one is to receive information.”

The words sunk in, he knew something and was willing to share. My shoulders sagged as I dropped onto the bench, burying my face in my hands. I felt his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. I looked up to his smile and the pro-offered tea. I held the cup between my hands, its warmth flowing through me, chasing away a chill I did not realize I had. “Thank you.”

Iroh laughed as he sat down with his own tea. “Even when angered, you still have manners.” He took a sip of tea and grimaced, holding out his hand. “I suggest you do not drink the tea.” I handed him the cup. “Seems as though what looks like one thing can be another. Pity. It smelled good while brewing.”

“Have you seen another woman?”

“Ah, the raven haired one, so that is who you seek. I have seen her many a time, but she never speaks. There is something about her that I cannot place.” Iroh walked over towards the small stream, dumping the contents of the teapot into the running water. He cocked his head for a moment and headed across the stream.

“Hey,” I followed after him. “Did you speak to her?”

Iroh squatted down in front of an odd flower – the purple leaves dancing in the unfelt breeze. “A new tea?”

“Iroh?” I felt my anger beginning to rise once again. “Did you speak to her?”

He shook his head. “Every time I got close enough to see if she was okay, she faded back into the mortal realm.” He plucked a leaf, crushing it between his thumb and forefinger. “Ah, so this is what jasmine looks like here.” He plucked the few remaining leaves. “This is just enough for a sample brew.”

“Did she ever say anything?”

He looked up towards me, his eyebrows furrowed. “Only one time and without prompting.” He headed back towards the cabin and I followed.

“And?”

“All she said was Ba Sing Se.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view.

My throat burned and my head ached. The pain becoming stronger as I tried to open my eyes, trying to take in my surroundings, but nothing was familiar. The walls were stone and the bed I was on – hard. I was prone and tried to sit up – bad move, my skull throbbed and holding it between my hands did not help. I forced myself to stay sitting up as I forced my eyes open. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to discover that one leg was chained to the metal frame, the pain shooting up my leg. I wonder if fire could melt the chains? No flame came when I called for it. I tried again – nothing. I could feel panic start to rise. I could feel the fire’s power just lurking below the surface, but it felt as though something was holding it back. I pounded my fist in frustration against the stone wall, only to hurt my hand – at least I was still able to feel something.

The scent of old honeysuckle grew stronger, my nose wrinkled at the overly sweet scent and I could feel it coat the back of my throat. Something was not right; panic began to set in once again, but my movements slow and sluggish.

***

_I sighed as Korra picked me up, strong hands wrapping around my waist, my arms wrapping around her shoulders. I giggled as she craned her neck up to kiss me. I moaned into her mouth as our tongues danced. Korra tasted of icy mint and I could lose myself in her. I felt my shoulders brush up against a wall, my legs wrapping around Korra’s waist as her hands slammed against the wall._

_“I want you now.” Korra’s voice rough as she broke away from our kiss, trailing her lips down my neck. I felt her hands under my thighs._

_“Then I’m yours.” My back left the wall, my legs wrapped around her waist tighter as Korra turned us around._

_“Don’t let go.”_

_“Never.”_

***

Something cold and wet hit my face. I bolted upright to keep from choking. I sputtered, wiping my face. “What the hellacious spirits is going on?” I choked out the words.

“We cannot have you trying to contact the Avatar to warn her, now can we?” A voice said from my side.

“Master Zaheer?” I asked, keeping my voice as even as possible despite my growing rage.

He only chuckled. “I am no master. Not yet, anyway.” He stepped closer, sitting on a stool that was close enough for him to react and far enough away, so I could not reach him.

“Why?” The question slipped.

“You are the link I was missing,” He was faster than I expected as he grabbed my wrist, showing me Korra’s mark. “You are linked to the Avatar.”

His grip was painful, his fingers trying to burrow their way into my skin just above the flame. Yanking my wrist back towards my chest, I rubbed where his fingers had been; tiny crescent marks marred my skin. I let my thumb graze across the flame – two beats. I bit back a smile. The second beat was getting stronger. “I’m not linked to the Avatar. That is just a myth.” I shot back.

Zaheer snorted a laughed. “You are a lousy lair, Asami Sato. Who is the Avatar?”

“I don’t know.” My head jerk to the side from the sting of a slap. I tasted copper in my mouth – I was bleeding from my lip.

“You know?” Zaheer raised his hand once again as I turned to look him in the eyes.

“No.” I let my body relax; the blow did not hurt as much as it stung.

Zaheer grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him once again. “Your aura stinks of all of the elements,” He spat, his face contorting as it reddened from his anger. “You will talk.” He forced himself away, taking steady breaths to regain his composure.

I moved my jaw, nothing broken just painful. “There is nothing to say.” I spat through clenched teeth despite the pain.

Zaheer pulled himself back, squaring his shoulders. He breathed deep, closing his eyes. He was centering himself. I had struck a nerve and he was fighting for control. When he opened his eyes once again, his relaxed manner frightened me even more. “You will talk,” He said once again. “Maybe not now, but you will.” He headed for the door, his hand on the handle before he turned to me. “You have been an excellent lure.”

He was out the door before the words soaked in. An audible click and I was alone once more. I was a frickin’ lure? I yanked at the chain, but all it did was rattle and shake the frame of the bed only adding to my frustration. I breathed deep, trying to control my anger, it only helped a little in that I was able to think a tad clearer, but the anger simmered in the background. Fear was now in control.

The only window in the room was unbarred, letting in natural light – the only light really. Other than the bed and the stool, the room was bare. How in the hell did I end up here? I closed my eyes, trying to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

_My mobile would not start. The engine cranked, trying to fire, but nothing. I just growled in frustration as a gate guard came over to me._

_“Excuse me,” He said. I jumped despite looking right at him. His dull brown eyes made me uneasy. I could feel the fire’s power beginning to roll through me. “I’m sorry. Do you need any help?”_

_“The mobile will not start,” The fire refused to die in my blood. “Can you have to towed into town?” I was polite, bowing towards him, even though I wanted to throw him and I did not know why. There was something about his leer that made me want several hot showers._

_“Not a problem. Shall I call a cab?”_

_“No need,” I left him without further comment. I knew where the mobile would be taken; there was only one in Republic City. “The walk would do me good.” I turned and headed towards the Hall of the Duchess, if Korra was not there, I could then get a cab from there. I just did not want to wait with the guard._

_I walked the same roads I had for the past year, vendors nodding their greetings as I passed by. The scent of old honeysuckle grew stronger, my vision darker. “You should have just stayed by your mobile and I would not have had to chase your pretty little ass into town.”_

***

My eyes sprung open as I heard the door unlock, but I refused to move. The door opened and a thin woman entered. She said nothing as she placed a tray on the stool and left, locking the door behind her. Dry rice cakes and water sat on the tray. A bubble of laughter escaped my lips. _“How bad mover like.”_ Despite the lackluster appeal of the food, my stomach rumbled.

“Don’t eat that.” A gravelly voice called out from the foot of the bed. The blue imp was perched on the metal frame.

“For what it is worth, I am glad to see you.” I smiled, but the pain in my jaw screwed my eyes shut for a moment. “Sorry.”

The blue imp jumped off the railing and inspected the chains. “Call me Kiro,” He commented as he tugged on the chains. “You know your fire can cut through these links.” He tugged again.

“No fire.” I ducked my head.

“Of course you have fire, but the opposite of heat is cold.”

“I cannot water bend.” I chewed on my bottom lip. My thumb circling the mark, feeling Korra’s heartbeat. It was getting stronger. “She is coming for me, Kiro.” I smiled despite the pain. I was getting used to it.

“We cannot have her come here; she is walking into a trap.” Kiro held the chain taut from the bed frame, his clawed finger pointing towards one of the links. “That one is the weakest. Aim for that.”

“I just told you that I cannot use fire.”

“Let your anger burn away the honeysuckle in your system. Rage at me. Rage at the bastard that brought you here. Rage at the fact that you are leading Korra into a trap if you do not escape. By the Spirits, woman, rage at the squirrel bird who stole your nut bar last week.”

I laughed at his last statement, I could not help myself. The look in his eyes quelled any further laughter, he was serious. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, searching for the spark that gave my fire life. There, I found it, but it has morphed – it matched my mark. A small single flame encased in ice. The pair twisted, dancing as one trying to break free of the pale yellow fog that surrounded it. Another deep breath, and I gave the fire life, watching it grow brighter, the ice following. They were one. The fog thinned as the pair grew stronger. The fog faded. I smiled as I opened my eyes. “Show me the link.”


	10. Chapter 10

My heart and breathing slowed as I crouched in the shadows of the alley. I ignored the stench of rotting food and human waste, keeping an eye out for any pursuers – there were none. They had not discovered I was gone or I was being watched right now – I hoped it was the former. Kiro had stayed long enough to help me remove the cuff from around my ankle. The red band around my ankle a harsh reminder of what was happening.

I looked down at my clothes, they were a stark contrast in color to the greens and browns that I had passed while running and they had earned me some odd looks. I needed to blend in, I needed to disappear in the crowd. Luck was still on my side, I found a tunic and trews in the garbage I hid behind. I could not be choosey and they did not look as bad as they smelled. The shadows gave me enough privacy as I quickly changed – the tunic too long and the trews too short. I pulled my hair back and tied it off with a bit of string – deeming myself as ready as I would ever be to disappear. The sleeves covered my mark well enough. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves – big mistake, I inhaled the stench around me and began coughing. Only a few curious glances down the alley, but no one came to my aid. I took that as a good sign as I stepped into the light and fell in with the flow of the crowd. Most paid me no heed, while a few stepped away, their noses wrinkling. It was the merchants who truly kept their eyes on my and their wares.

“Here,” A small voice said from behind me. There stood a child, dark skin and her brown hair in a ponytail. She held up a steamed bun towards me. Her smile and her blue eyes looked familiar. “You need this more than me.” Her smile was wide as I took the bun.

“Thank you. What is your name?”

“Korra.” The little girl smiled and ran off into the crowd.

***

The crowds grew thicker as I ate the steamed bun. I never could find that little girl again, but something else drew my attention. Posters. The same posters I had seen in Republic City. “What are these about?” I asked a gangly young man who was looking at one of the posters.

He gave me a gap-toothed grin. “They are about the rights of everyone. Everyone should be taught bending and only one form of bending.” He cocked his head, studying me. “Haven’t you heard?” I only shook my head. His smile grew wider. “Zaheer is offering a reward for the Avatar. The only person who can bend all four elements. It is not natural.” He spat at my feet in disgust. “That money could go a long way to fix up my shop here in the lower ring.”

“Thank you.”

He waved off my thanks. “You look like you could use the money yourself. There is a ring meeting today. Go find out for yourself.” He wandered off without further comment.

My thumb slipped under the ragged edge of the tunic sleeve, brushing up against the mark. Korra’s pulse was growing stronger. _“Please be careful.”_ I felt the mark respond – it felt like it skipped a beat. I took it was a good sign, a lifeline that I would see Korra again.

The flow of the crowd grew larger and no longer did others avoid the rags I wore, most were dressed as I was or worse than me. The press of the others started to wear on my nerves, even though I was used to crowds around me from Republic City, there was something different about this. The crowd slowed and I stayed near the back. Letting others ahead of me, using them as cover.

Two banners hung on either side of a stage – the elements encased in a cross keeping them separate. The crowd fell silent as someone tapped a microphone.

“Gentlefolk of Ba Sing Se, I come not to start riots or wars, but to instruct you,” My blood ran cold at the sound of Zaheer’s voice. “Though one can and should learn the teachings and the philosophies of all four elements to better one’s self, no one person should be able to bend all four or even two to accomplish the means to their personal end.” Cheers went up among the crowd and I was confused. Zaheer held up his hands to silence the murmurs of the crowd. The cheers died down. “My friends each one of you have the power locked away, but not the money to pay. Here is my way, find the Avatar, bring them to me and I will get you into the Academy in Republic City.” The cheers went up again as he left the stage.

Confusion settled over me as I felt a hand on my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's point of view.

“Find the Avatar.” Rang through the speakers as I entered the lower ring of Ba Sing Se and my blood ran cold. My armor was packed away in a duffel bag across my back and I fell in with a group that led me towards the commotion. My mark throbbed – Asami was close, but the crowd was large. I knew this place well enough to find my way around, but I was more focused on finding Asami. A sharp stab ran through my mark and I snapped my head up. A raven haired woman with her hair pulled back stood before me, her hand slipping under the hem of her tunic sleeve. I could not help but smile – Asami. My smile faded as I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped. My joy turned to anger as she tried to pull away.

“Asami.” I dropped my voice to a rough whisper and the woman turned. Beautiful green eyes stared at me for a moment in confusion before a slight smile ghosted her lips.

“Korra?”

I nodded and felt Asami’s shoulder sag in relief. “Let’s get you out of here.” I let my hand trail down her arm, my hand reaching for hers.

“He is going to find us.” Her voice quiet and tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

“He has to catch us first.” I brought her hand up to kiss, but the contact caused her to jump again. My anger flared, reaching a dangerous level. I swallowed hard, forcing myself to remain calm. Asami followed without hesitation as I tugged gently on her hand to help us disappear into the crowd.

***

The room smelled of dust and old age. I felt guilty for a moment for it had been a long time since I had been back to Ba Sing Se, but glad that no one had decided to call this room their own. Asami sat on the edge of the bed and waited as I opened the window to let in fresh air and light. The air was cleaner in the middle ring as the sounds of business deals rang from the streets below.

“Hey.” I said to Asami, making her finally look towards me. Her green eyes faded as they told of the fear and sadness that she was feeling. I kept my rage in check as I looked at her, bruises were darker now and the redness around her ankle formed an angry welt. “You are safe now.” I kept my voice calm.

Asami pulled her legs up as she scooted back on the bed, hugging herself. “No we’re not.” She rested her head on her knees.

I was at her side within two strides, kneeling before her. She jumped when I touched her leg – it was like a knife in my stomach. “It’s okay.” I pulled my hand back and rocked back on my heels. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

She lifted her eyes towards me, tears welled in the corner. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

She turned her arm over, showing me her mark. “For this.”

“Why?” I laid my hand on her leg, she did not pull away.

She snuffed, pulling back the tears. “If we were not marked, you would still be safe.”

I tucked back a strand of her hair that had fallen over her eyes, my hand cupped her cheek. I knew she could see my mark. “There is nothing to be sorry about. For me, this is just another day.” I let my thumb trace her jaw. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Asami brought her hand up and wrapped her fingers around my wrist, her eyes never left mine. “I’m scared.”

***

_A figure stood over Asami’s unconscious body. The figure’s hand twitched, reaching towards her legs. A shaft of light stuck the hand – male. He never touched Asami’s legs as he followed them towards the apex of her thighs._

***

Asami pulled away, shutting off and shutting me out of what happened. “I didn’t know,” She whispered. “I don’t want to know.” She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I leaned forward on my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist, stroking the small of her back. “It’s okay.” I murmured.

“I should have known better. I should have fought back.” Asami’s anger burning away her tears as she pulled away.

I stood, holding out my hand. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Asami stared at my hand for a moment before her eyes met mine. “You’re not mad?”

“At you – no. At the people who took you – yes.” I watched as Asami’s shoulders dropped, relief in her eyes.

“Make me forget.” Asami’s eyes were hooded as she looked at me.

I pulled her close, my lips seeking the pulse on her neck and I felt her heartbeat strong against them. I traced the mark along my wrist, Asami shivered in pleasure. I placed small kisses along her jawline before my lips pressed against her. My thumbs brushed the hem of her tunic, slipping underneath at the small of her back. She moaned under my touch and my tongue tasted fiery ginger. The kiss deepened, my hands slipping underneath to touch her skin, resting at the small of her back. Asami followed my movements, my body reacting. A sudden rush of power flowed through me, she had touched her mark. I broke the kiss; it had left us both breathless. Taking a step away from her embrace, I watched her for a moment. “Are you okay?” She only nodded. There was sadness in her eyes.

***

Asami walked into the bedroom wearing nothing more than a thick towel wrapped around her. I smiled towards her. Gone was the look of sadness in her eyes. She stood at the doorway, her shyness returning as she ducked her head. “By the spirits, it feels good to be out of those rags.” She took a deep breath and looked up at me again; a smile ghosted the corner of her lips. “But I have nothing but the towel to wear.” Her entire demeanor had changed.

“You finished the memory.”

She knew that she could not hide the real truth, the mark would not let her…and I had felt it as well. She smiled. “I did.”

“And?”

“There was nothing. A noise had scared off whoever it had been.” I could see the relief in her eyes as she moved closer to me. She swallowed hard, passion replaced relief as she undid the down around her.


	12. Chapter 12

I clenched my hands into fists, keeping them close to me, as I watched Asami’s towel drop to the floor. I felt my breath hitch as I gazed at her curves, licking my lips remembering the feel of her skin under my hands and tongue. She grabbed my wrists, her thumb brushing over my mark – she showed me what she had seen. I released a breath that I was unknowingly holding and smiled. “Care to join me?” I took a step towards the bathing room.

“I just got out.” Asami answered and I gave her a silly grin, letting my tongue peek out between my lips as I drew together dust that was lingering in the corners of the rooms, watching it form in between us. Asami’s eyes grew wide as her smile. “You would not dare.”

I took a step towards her, letting the dust ball drop into my hand. Asami kept her eyes on the dust, watching my thumb coax the particles across my fingers. I ran my dust-coated index finger down her nose. “I dare and how you are dirty. Care to join me?”

Asami laughed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things, but right now I really would like you to wash my back.”

Asami groaned through her smile.

***

“Please leave the light on.” Asami asked as the night fell.

I smiled and blew out all the lamps save one near the window. “Okay?”

“Okay.” She answered as I crawled into bed beside her. Asami was staring at her mark. “Let me see yours.” I held up my arm to show her mine. “Do they seem darker to you?”

I looked at both marks; they did indeed looked more lifelike than when we were first branded. “They do.” I laid my arm out on the pillow behind Asami and she pulled it under her neck, my hand resting on her breast. Asami sighed and I felt her heart race. The shower had been innocent; she washed my back and left me to my own devices. When I had gotten out, she was already in bed and staring at her mark. Now her body was close to mine and I smiled – I had found her and I was not going to let her go. I pulled her closer to me.

Asami rolled on her side, her arm draped across my waist as she propped herself up to look at me. Her green eyes darkened. “Never let me go.”

“Never.” Her lips met mine, capturing my bottom lips, she nipped gently. My body grew warm. I moaned and felt her tongue slip inside. I lost myself in the taste of her. Frist time passions remembered and rising as I ran my fingers through her hair. I tried to roll over, but Asami refused to move.

“Let me be in control.” Asami’s voice husky and breathless at the same time. Her dark eyes could not hide the need floating in them.

I laid back down, my fingers brushing back her hair as my hand cupped her cheek. “Anything for you.” My thumb traced along her jawline. I felt her tremble under my touch.

Her lips captured mine, the kiss almost brutal, but it was quick as her lips moved to my neck finding the spot behind my ear. Her teeth grazed my skin. I growled at the sensation. I could feel Asami smile against me. Her hand moving up my side, cupping my breast, her thumb grazing across my nipple. “I want to taste you.” Her voice rough in my ear. My body grew hot.

“Your feast is going to have to wait.” A graveled voice said from the foot of the bed.

“Dammit, Kiro.”


	13. Chapter 13

At least the little blue rock pile gave us clothes, armor actually, before he popped us out of the room and into a darken room. Asami looked good in a red plate mail chest piece and red leather pants. The whorls on her breast piece highlighted in a pale blue. I looked down at my chest piece – same pattern just reversed colors. “You look good in armor.” I smiled over towards Asami.

“It’s heavy.”

I rolled my shoulders, “You’ll get use to it.”

“Why?” There was genuine concern in her voice.

“That is for us to answer.” A deep voice said in the distance.

Asami grabbed my hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze for reassurance. “Where are we?” Her voice dropping to a whisper.

“Don’t be scared.” I whispered back. As the words left my mouth, the walls surrounding us flared – their wall sconces giving the room its bright life. The walls held carvings upon them from battles that had been fought and won in the past.

Asami’s shock turned to awe as she released my hand, heading towards the carvings. “The Grand Elemental Battles.” She reached out to touch, but she pulled her hand back. “This has to be a dream.”

“This is no dream.” There was that voice again.

“Okay, Roku,” I let my gaze focus on the still darken area of the room we were in. “You have had your fun and I would really like to get back to mine.”

“In time,” Ruko answered. The darken area of the room sprung to life as the sconces flared. “But first we must talk to you and your mate.”

From the corner of my eye, I watched as Asami gazed towards the new section of the room, her mouth opened slightly. I knew what she was looking towards. The Council of the Grand Elements sat behind a massive semi-circular table, wearing robes of their element and bored looks on their faces. Asami dropped to her knees in respect. “I thought they were only legend.” Her harsh whisper carried easily in the room.

“Rise, young one,” Ruko said a smile evident in his voice. “You could learn a thing or two from her.” His smile turned into laughter.

“I did a long time ago.”

“We are not talking about your recent bed games,” Kyoshi answered. I heard a slight rumble before us. From the golden floor, two thick slabs of stone appeared. “Sit.”

“Thank you.” Asami stuttered. I led her to one of the makeshift benches and gently helped her sit. The armor was uncomfortable for her to wear as she tried to find a position that would be easy on her. “How do you wear this?”

I smiled. “Practice.”

“And, my dear bender, you will have to get use to it,” Ruko said. “You will need to protect the Avatar as much as she has to protect you.”

“I can take care of myself.” I snorted, immediately regretting my words when I caught the hurt look on Asami’s face.

“I can help.” Damnable spirits. I could even hear the hurt in her voice.

“Give her more credit.” Aang spoke, his quiet voice carried far.

“Aang is right,” Kuruk finally spoke. Just as Ruko was Asami’s master element, Kuruk was mine. “You two have set a precedence that we have not seen in a millennium.”

“Elemental Wars.” Asami spoke, her voice quiet though we call could hear.

Kyoshi laughed. “She is a smart one. Tell us, young fire bender – what happened during those wars?”

I watched as Asami squared her shoulders and sat a little straighter. “The highlights or just what you accomplished?”

Kyoshi clapped her hands together in glee – something I had never see her do. I felt an odd sense of pride for Asami. “Nevermind, if you can stand up to me like that then you know your worth.” I grabbed Asami’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“Okay, back to the matter at hand,” Ruko said, pulling our attention back to him. “This Zaheer wants to see an end to this council.”

“But he says that everyone should have one element.” Asami sounded confused.

Kuruk laughed. “What one person says doesn’t mean it is the truth. He wants to become the next Avatar by taking us down.” Despite his laughter, I could hear the anger edge into his voice.

“But Korra is the Avatar.” Asami shot back.

“Not fully, not anymore.” Ruko answered.

“What?” I felt my heart sink.

“Ruko may have phrased that wrong.” Aang answered. “You are still the Avatar, but when your soul bound itself with Asami, you gave her some of that power.”

“I’m part –“

“She’s part Avatar? This so cannot be happening.” I shook my head. I felt Asami squeeze my hand.

“No, she is a part of you.” Kyoshi stood and walked around the table. “Just as we are a part of you.” She held out her own wrist towards us. On her wrist was a mark, the earth symbol she commanded but in yellow for air. Her eyes held a touch of sorrow. “I lost her too soon.”

Asami dropped my hand and ran. I started to rise, but the look on Kyoshi held me rooted to my spot. “She needs me.” I rose despite Kyoshi’s tactic.

“You both need each other.”  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view.

I don’t know how long I ran, but I was tired and the armor I wore did nothing but slow me down. I dropped to my knees and let the tears fall only to brush them away with the heel of my hand – I was tired of crying. I wanted to fight; I didn’t want to lose Korra. I didn’t care about bending or the Avatar, only wanting the woman who had stolen my heart so quickly.

“Ah, it is good to see you again, young one,” A male said from behind me. “I do hope that you do not run off this time.” Turning towards the voice, a sense of peace and calm washed over me. The stout man balding and grey carried a teapot tucked under one of his arms. “Maybe a cup of jasmine tea will help chase away your tears.”

“No - No, thank you,” I answered. “We have met before?” I could not recall seeing him in Republic City or in Ba Sing Se. The warmth in his eyes eased my fears.

“You have been here many times, but you always disappeared when I drew too close. You were frightened of something,” He bowed. “Please forgive an old man, where are my manners. My name is Iroh.”

“I am Asami,” I nodded towards his greeting. “I have never been here before. Where is here anyway?”

Iroh’s bushy eyebrows furrowed as he cocked his head towards me. “You do seem more real than before and the fact you have not faded is a good sign. You don’t seem as hurt as before.” His words bothered me, scared me really. Iroh must have sensed my fears and puzzlement as he moved closer. “You are safe now.”

His gentle hand on my shoulder, relaxed me for a moment, but images tore through my mind – I was bruised and bloody, only to fade when anyone or anything drew too close. “That was not me.”

“I can see that now.”

“I was…I was bait for Korra.” The words clutching my heart.

Iroh squeezed my shoulder. “That would explain why the Avatar appeared where I had seen you so many times.”

“Zaheer wants to kill Korra.” The words hurt, the words angered me. “So it’s my job to end his.” The anger became rage, a fire burning out of control. I looked down at my armored chest. The Grand Elements gave me the protection, my family gave me the skills, and Korra gave me my purpose.

“That can be a rash decision to go off alone,” Iroh said. “Two is always stronger than one.”

“Not when Korra’s life could be – is in danger.”

“We will fight together.” Korra said from behind me.

Iroh smiled as he nodded, stepping away. “You two look good together. Now, if you will excuse me, there is more jasmine tea to be found.” He bowed to us both.

I felt Korra come up behind me. “This is not your battle you know.”

“Yes it is.”

Korra moved to sit beside me, her shoulder touching mine. “I’ve never had anyone before.” Her voice held sadness that I had never heard from her. I glanced over towards her to see a single tear escape.

I reached for her hand, our fingers interlacing. “You – there have been others.”

“No,” Korra shook her head. “No one has had my heart.”

I could not see her has the Avatar, I just saw Korra – a woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders that nobody knew about. I turned her hand over, our marks close. They flickered and shimmered of their own accord as we watched. “I guess we are more alike than we both thought.” I raised her mark to my lips and felt her shiver – the desire that coursed through her, I felt as well.

“I guess we are.”

“I’m sorry I ran out, but the thought of losing you was too much. I have been a fool.” I could not look her in the eye, opting to continue to stare at our marks.

“Huh?”

“I should have stayed, but when Kyoshi said she lost her love, it was too much. I’m just a spot in your life.” Anger and sadness – an odd mixture – boiling over, coming to one thought, I wanted Zaheer dead.

Korra coaxed me to look at her, her thumb caressing my cheek. “You are not a spot – you are my life.” A smile ticked the corner of her lips.

“We are getting way too sappy.” I smiled.

Korra laughed. “True, must be the spirit world.”

“Do you mean it though?” I felt my heart race.

Korra’s smile only grew wider. “Yes,” Her lips touched mine briefly. “Even if we sound sappy.”

***

The Grand Elements sat quietly as we entered the meeting room once again. I bowed before them. I could feel my heart hammering as the four of them watched me. “You do not have to bow every time, young one.” Aang said, his quiet voice calm, easing the hammering I felt.

“But you show respect. That is nice,” Ruko nodded towards me. “Especially from someone who thought we were nothing more than history or legends.” His smile was genuine.

“Thank you.” My voice steady – Spirits, I even surprised myself.

Ruko and Kuruk stood and moved around the table towards us. Without conscious thought, I reached for Korra’s hand and felt her reach for mine as well, giving it a gentle squeeze. The Grand Elements represent what Korra and I were – Fire and water. They came no farther than the table. “Such an odd match with you two,” Kuruk said as he looked towards Korra. “Complete opposites in nature, but –“

“- What he is trying to say is that you complete each other.” Ruko broke in.

“Men, you both are pathetic,” Kyoshi laughed. Both men shot a glare towards her. She shrugged her shoulders. “It is up to the both of you together to stop Zaheer. One cannot do it alone.” She moved to stand before Korra and me. “Even though I am not in your blood, young fire bender, you have my battle skills.” Despite the fierceness of the battle paint she wore, there was softness and pride in her eyes as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

“I think it is time to let them return.” Ruko said.

“The city with leaves of metal is where you will start the end of Zaheer,” Kiro popped in. “I’ll take you back.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami point of view.

“Why didn’t you just take us where we needed to be?” Korra asked as we were once again in the room in Ba Sing Se.

Kiro only shrugged his shoulders; his wings ruffled, sounding like sand beating against glass. “I’m not a travel guide. I just cannot pop you from one place to another. Come on, Avatar – you know the way to Zaofu.”

I tugged at the armor I was still wearing, unable to reach the straps. “Why are we still in these outfits? More importantly, how do you get out of them?”

Kiro and Korra both laughed and I only glared. “The Grands have given you your physical protection,” Kiro answered. “I’ll see you again.” The familiar blue puff of smoke faded as he left.

“I wonder if he does that for show?” Korra said.

“By the Spirits, Korra. How do you wear this all the time?” I could have cared less about Kiro at the moment. I was uncomfortable and getting hot.

“But you really do look good in armor,” Korra smiled, her hands traveling up the sides of her own armor. I heard a faint click. “Feel for a slight indentation along the design.”

I followed her instructions and soon that metal was off and on the floor, the night air-cooled my heated skin. “How do you wear that all the time?” I asked again as I pulled off the deep red tunic that protected my skin from the metal.

“Pra –“Korra’s smile grew as her dark blue tunic fell to the floor. “- Where were we?”

“Me wondering why or how you could wear armor all the time.” I smiled knowing what Korra was thinking. Her body was magnificent; I licked my lips as I openly stared at her body. She watched me as well. A sudden bout of shyness crept over me. “Please don’t let Kiro come back.” I whispered, watching Korra close the short distance between us.

“If he does, he becomes a pile of sand.” Korra smiled as her lips claimed mine. Her hand cupped my breast, my body growing warmer as her thumb grazed across my nipple. “We’ll head to Zaofu in the morning.” She said, breaking the kiss and sweeping me off my feet. I laid my head against her chest, listening to her real heartbeat in time with mine.

***

The train that connected all of the major cities was crowded and allowed us to blend in without the fear of being caught. The red clay that Korra had found, darkened both of our skins allowing us to blend in further. A simple dark blue band covered my mark while Korra still wore her cuff.

“They took my cuff.” I said as I ran my fingers of the material.

“I’ll have a new one made for you.”

“Thanks.”

She gave my hand a tug. “Come on.” She began to weave through the crowd. Her back holding our armor slung close to her back. It felt odd that I now had armor, let alone armor that matched Korra’s armor. My second year is turning out to be more adventurous than my first. Korra threaded us through the passengers without much difficulty, though I suspected Korra was using a bit of air bending to make our passage easier. I gave her hand a squeeze and she gave me a wink. Yep, she was air bending and it scared me. The passengers began to thin before stopping completely as we entered another car. “Here we are.” Korra said as she slid open the door, bowing before me. “This should make our trip much more enjoyable.”

I stepped through the door and the noise of chattering passengers fell away as Korra slid the door closed behind her. The compartment held a table, two lounging chairs, and a full size bed large enough for the both of us. “Wow.” Was all I could manage to say.

“About the room or me?” Korra joked as she dropped the bag on one of the couches. I turned to face her and was greeting with a bright smile from her. She moved to open another door and I peeked inside – a marble tub almost filled the room.

I could only laugh. “You are running a close second to the tub.” I planted a light kiss on the tip of her nose. “But right now, the tub as my undivided attention.”

“Then I shall run the water for you.” Korra bowed overly so and nearly toppled me over when the train shuddered. “That’s odd.” Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“I thought all trains did that?”

Korra only shook her head. “Not that way, they don’t,” She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. “You stay here.” She started to leave the room.

“No. We go together.”

Korra only shook her head, but smiled. “Let’s go.”

I could feel the fire’s power grow, getting stronger in my hand, the fluidity of water joining. It was an odd feeling; never had the two joined before and the rush of power felt good. I followed Korra, watching the water from her pouch flow towards her arm, hardening into an ice blade. Deep inside the ice, I saw a spark of flame.

The commotion ahead of us, stopped us. One of the conductors held up his arms, trying to silence those around him. The blade that had encased Korra’s hand, flowed back into water. It was a wonderful thing to watch. Even the water benders at the Academy could not do something that deadly. “Just a prank,” The conduction called out, pulling my attention back to him. “Someone wanted to see what would happen to a coin.” It sounded too convenient, but the others believed the words and began to disburse, heading back to where they came. “Failed raider attack.” I overheard one of them say. I grabbed Korra’s arm. She only nodded – she must have heard the words as well.

As we entered our compartment, I could see and feel the tension in Korra. “You’re planning something.” My voice quiet as I slid the door closed.

“No, I’m not. Just thinking.”

“About?” I closed the distance between us, my arms slipping around her waist. My action calming her. I could feel the tension in her body relax. “You’re planning on checking it out, aren’t you?”

The corner of her lips ticked into a grin. “No sense of lying, huh?”

Place a gentle kiss over the corner of her lips, I smiled. “You could, but it would do no good.”

“Raiders should not be this far.”

“There are raiders everywhere. My arms dropped to my sides as Korra pulled away. The tension back. I felt my mark throb as Korra sat down. “Talk to me.”

She looked up at me, her eyes flashed between sorrow and anger. “I had a deal with them.”

“Huh?”

“They knew better. They knew that the people were trying to make a better life for themselves. They were supposed to help.” The strangled cry that came from Korra scared me. I had never heard such a tone from her before.

Kneeling down in front of her, I took her hands in mine. “What do you mean?”

Korra only shook her head. “Nothing.”

She was lying and I didn’t have to have the mark to confirm it, but she was not ready to talk, so I didn’t push. I stood and held out my hand. “Someone promised me a bath.”

Korra looked up at me, a ghost of relief passed over her face. “You’re not going to push?”

“No. You’ll tell me when you are ready.”

Whatever tension Korra still held to, faded as her body relaxed. She grabbed my hand, letting me pull her up. “I did promise you.”

“You can get my back.” I grinned. I felt her pull me close, her lips touched mine. The kiss held passion and desperation, making for a dizzying combination. I felt my mark share a pulse in anticipation as Korra stepped away, leading me to the bathing chamber.

“We’ll have to run another. The water is cold.”

I could only laugh. “We both have fire within us.” I plunged my hand deep into the cool water and let my fire burn.

Korra tested the water. “You could use a little help.” My fire died away as I watched her. A breath catching in my throat as her eyes glowed for a brief moment. She pulled away. “There.” Her voice sounding tired. Steam billowed from the tub, covering us in a fog, shutting out the world around us. I touched the hem of her tunic and pulled it over her head. By the Spirits, she was beautiful – scars and all. I traced my thumb over the longest and felt her body shudder, her muscles tightening, and a moan escaping her throat. “Your turn.” She smiled, her fingers at the edge of my tunic. Taking a step back, I pulled it over my head, tossing it in the corner with her. A low growl escaped Korra’s throat. “You get more stunning every time I see you. You take my breath away.” Her voice husky, sending a shiver through me.

I smiled. “You’re such a charmer.”

“Only for you.”

I slipped my fingers down the hem of her leather pants. “Shall we?”


	16. Chapter 16

Korra’s hands felt wonderful against my back as she worked out the stiffness I had not realized I was holding onto. As her fingers worked along my shoulders as I traced small random patterns along her thighs, the memory of our first meeting played in the back of my mind. This time she was not wearing the leather I had first met her in. Her fingertips brushed against the sides of my breasts, hands wrapping around my waist.

“Brings back memories.” Korra whispered in my ear, her chin resting on my shoulder.

“Except we were not naked yet and you made me watch a show.”

Korra chuckled, her fingers tracing the same small circles on my stomach. “We really don’t need a show this time,” Her fingers trailed lower. “Do you want me to stop?” Her voice holding the same husky timber as our first meeting.

“No.”

“Keep your eyes on the show.”

I could only chuckle as I leaned my head back on her shoulder. The movements of the train and Korra’s fingers washed away the remnants of my kidnapping and Zaheer – at least for now. Korra continued to dip her fingers lower, slipping between wet folds. I moaned at the contact. “There is no show.”

“From my view, there is.” Her fingers continued small tight circles around my clit. My hips trying to deepen the contact. I felt Korra’s silent rumble of laughter. “Your body still responds to the memories of that night.” Her hand stilled much to my regret. “Let’s go to bed.” Her lips close to my ear, her breath hot on my neck.

“I have a better idea.” I scooted away and turned towards her. She cocked her head, trying to figure out what I had planned. I just smiled sweetly. “Up on the edge of the tub.” _Avatar_ I kept her title silent. She cocked an eyebrow, but did as I asked without question. I felt my heart race as I admired her body. Even with her scars, Korra was a goddess put upon this earth. A goddess that could destroy your soul if you crossed her – and I could not believe that she had chosen me.

“Okay, now what?” Her grin grew wider as she sat and waited, unashamed of her body.

A hunger struck me – not for food, but for the woman who now sat in front of me. Gliding through the shallow water, I rested my chin on her knee, letting my fingers travel up her calf. I grinned when I felt her shudder under my touch, her blue eyes darkened. I found the scar that traveled towards her inner thigh, my lips replacing my hand. The music of Korra’s moans filled the small area as I traveled further towards the apex of her tights – the one place I really wanted to be. She sensed my true desire (damn mark) and opened herself to me. Heavy lidded eyes watched me as I looked up, a smile on both of our faces.

I felt my control slipping as I placed a light kiss next to slick soft folds. The hiss from Korra’s lips intoxicating as my lips drew closer. Fingers threaded through my hair, guiding me where she wanted me to be, her control slipping as well. My tongue darted into her folds, the salty sweet taste of her was finer than any wine I had before and far more addictive as I took my time with long slow strokes, the tip of my tongue grazing over her clit. Korra growled and my smile grew wider.

“You’re enjoying this torture, aren’t you?” Korra asked through clenched teeth.

I looked up innocently. “I could always stop.” My tongue grazing her clit once again.

“You are getting braver.” Korra’s lips quirked into a feral grin that had matched her earlier growl.

My only response were long slow strokes, before I wrapped my lips around her clit, letting my teeth graze the nub. I sucked the nub – hard and Korra’s hips rose to deepen the contact. I felt a power stronger that fire rage through me as I continued my movements. I was able to make the Avatar moan and it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

My fingers toyed with her before I slowly slid two fingers inside, her muscles contract trying to hold me in place. Our rhythm built slowly – Korra matching my pace. I listened to her sounds and the feeling in my mark as I brought her to the edge of release.

I pulled my lips away, my thumb circling her clit and my fingers continued their dance. “Do you want release?” My voice husky. I looked up at Korra, her head tilted back, her hips rocking against my hand, and her chest rising and falling – she was beautiful.

“Yes.” There was a huskiness in her voice that I had not heard before – a thrill raced through me.

“Look at me.” I wanted to see her eyes as she released.

Korra tilted her head towards me, her eyes opening. A flash of silver passed through her blues eyes. Her orgasm hit hard and fast, throwing her head back as she cried out my name. The sound reverberating off the walls. Her breathing in hard sharp pants as it began to return to normal. The flash of silver gone from her eyes as she looked at me once again. Her body shuddering once more as I pulled my hand away. Korra’s lips quirked into a sly grin. “Your turn.”

***

The stop at Zaofu was a breath of fresh air and despite the rush of people, there was a quiet calm. Korra had the bag slung over her back and her hand in mine as she threaded us through the disembarking passengers.

“We wondered when you two were going to show up.” A familiar voice called to us. Kya smiled and waved and Lin looked grumpier than normal, her arms folded over her chest.

I broke free of Korra’s grasp and ran over and hugged Kya. “It is so good to see you.”

“Good to see you both. We are glad Korra found you.” Kya easily returned my hug.

“Can we get back now?” Lin interrupted our reunion.

“Don’t mind her; she has been like this since we got here.” Kya pulled Korra into a hug as well, whispering something in her ear that made Korra blush. “Come on; let’s get back to our place. We reserved a room for you two as well,” Kya pulled away from Korra only to wrap her arm around Lin’s waist. “So she’ll be nicer to you two.”

“I am nice,” Lin smiled bowing towards Korra and me slightly. “It is good to see you again.” She glanced over towards Kya. “See nice.”

“Come on,” Korra said. “Let’s get to some place more private.”

The room that they had reserved for us was part of a suite – more like a home than a hotel. But more importantly, it was private. Our bedrooms were attached to a central living area. “Nice, isn’t it?” Kya asked as we stepped inside. Lin took over one of the larger couches and propped her feet up on the low table. Her body relaxing as the door closed.

“How did you know that we were coming here?” Korra asked, pulling off the bag. The armor inside rattling slightly as she placed it on the floor. I tensed, but Kya and Lin made no mention of it.

“We got your message to meet you here,” Lin answered. “Though I don’t know why you would want to meet here. We could have met back at the Duchess.”

“I didn’t send any note.”

“I did.” Kiro’s voice said as he appeared before Lin’s feet on the table. To their credit, neither woman jumped as Kiro appeared.

“Why in the name of the spirits would you do that?” Korra asked. I could feel her anger roll off her in waves and I didn’t need our mark to confirm it.

“You need allies, Avatar Korra.” Neither Kya nor Lin made any comment. “These ladies,” Kiro nodded towards Kya and Lin. “Have proven their worth.” He turned towards me. “Asami, a word in private.” He hopped off the table and headed towards one of the bedrooms. I looked over towards Korra, she only smile and nodded.

“No.”

Kiro turned back to me and grinned as he came back to the table. “The cat deer is finally starting to show her claws or you have been handing around too much with the Avatar. Either way.” He shrugged and hopped back on the table. Korra just smirked as she grabbed my hand.

“So what did you want to speak to me about?”

“You need to meet with Lord Zuko to finish your training.” Kiro simply stated and it felt like I had been slammed in the chest.

Korra helped me to sit as Kya brought over a glass of water. “What are you talking about? I am barely a full second year student.”

Kiro’s graveled laugh grated on my nerves and for the first time, I could understand why Korra wanted to pound him into a pile of blue sand.  “You do not need the Academy. You are stronger than most, if not all of the instructors.” He cocked his head towards me, studying me. “It has been a very long time since I have seen two opposing elements work stronger together.”

“Kyoshi?”

“No child, before her. You are stronger than she is.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's point of view.

“Dammit, Kiro,” I let my anger fume. “That’s the second time you caused Asami to run out.” I headed towards the door to find her.

“Wait.” Kya said.

“No.” I growled, opening the door. “Asami needs me.”

Kya grabbed my arm, showing me the mark. “You need her.” The calmness of Kya’s voice shot through and deflated my anger. “But I could lose her again. I promised her that I would never let her go.”

“You’re not. Everyone needs time to think and you will find her again. She needs to sort through her feelings.” Kya pulled me away from the door.

“The water bender is right,” Kiro piped in. I shot him an angry look. He held up his clawed hands. “I’ll go watch over her. Will that help?”

“Go.” Kya answered for me. He popped out in a puff of smoke. Kya turned her attention towards Lin for a moment. “You owe me a week’s worth of breakfast in bed to be served to me naked.” Kya smiled as we watched Lin blush before Kya turned her attention back to me. “Sit.”

I dropped onto the couch that I had tossed the duffel bag on and it rattled again. “Our armor.” I answered an unasked question. “So how did you know?”

“About you being the Avatar?”

“Yeah, it’s not like I let everyone or anyone know.”

Kya chuckled as she sat on the low table in front of me and patted my knee. “You would be surprised what else a water bender can do.”

“Kya –“ Lin warned.

I felt my eyebrow quirk at the exchange between the two, but my curiosity got the better of me. “You two act a lot different off stage than you do on.” I said – anything to keep my mind off Asami. I looked down and noticed that my thumb was over the mark – Asami had not gone far and there was no panic in her beat. I relaxed a little.

Both Kya and Lin noticed the change in my demeanor as they glanced at my hands. They smiled. “Feel better?” Lin asked. I blushed and she barked a short laugh.

“About your question, what you see on stage is nothing more than an illusion.” Kya said, pulling my attention back to her. “Lin, shall we show her?”

“You know how they tire me out, these old bones aren’t made for marathons.” There was a glint in her eyes that betrayed her.

“And you are a lousy liar,” Kya turned, swatting Lin’s ankle. “No full, just figures.”

“Huh?” The sound leaving my lips before I could stop it. I ducked my head to hide my embarrassment. The light laughter from Kya and Lin only added fuel to the fire. I felt Kya’s hand on my knee once again, squeezing lightly to gain my attention.

“Pay no mind to Lin – under that rough exterior she’s nothing more than a turtle duck.”

“Just give away all my secrets.” Lin said, smirking. “Fine. Let’s do this.” She stood and waited for Kya to join her.

“You don’t have to.”

“Hush.” Kya grinned. “We know your secret. Let us show you ours.” She waved away any further comment. I closed my mouth and watched. They stood face to face, hands held together in between them, and their foreheads touching. I felt the power of earth and water surround them – the scent of snow and damp earth surrounded me.

There were no shimmering lights or anything fancy. Their contact was brief. One moment, there were only the two of them – the next I was looking at two Kyas and two Lins. “Wow.” All four of them chuckled and it was a little unnerving. With a clap of four pairs of hands – only two were left behind.

“Like I said, our private life is just that…private.” Kya smiled.

***

Night had begun to fall when Asami finally returned. She still looked a little shaken, but her smile was genuine as I pulled her in a tight embrace, showering her face with small kisses. She laughed and I felt lighter.

“Okay, okay,” She laughed harder as I spun her around. “I’m getting dizzy.” I stopped spinning us around only to kiss her to taste her fiery ginger. A flavor and sensation that had become my favorite drug of choice.

“Kind of makes you wonder what their reunion was like when Korra found Asami.” Lin laughed. We both blushed as we went over to join them. “You’re just in time, kid. Dinner should be here shortly.”

“Noodles and dumplings?” Asami looked over at me.

“You know me too well.” I ducked my head, smiling. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” She answered, bumping my shoulder. The mark told me otherwise, but I let it slide because of our company.

A knock at the door caused Asami to jump and the rest of us to laugh. “I’ll get it.” Lin said as she pulled away from Kya’s body much to Kya’s discontent.

“They are happy together.” Asami whispered.

“Yes, we are.” Kya said.

“Suyin, what are you doing here?” Lin said from the doorway.

Lin stepped back allowing us to see whom she was talking to – the woman was a few years younger than Lin was, but their similarity was faint. Suyin walked in. “Came to say hello to my sister and her wife.” She turned back to Lin. “Do you really think I do not know what goes on in my city?” Lin just shrugged as she shut the door.

Kya stood and bowed towards Suyin. “It is a pleasure to finally meet my sister-in-law.”

Suyin laughed as she pulled Kya into a hug. “Such formalities are not necessary.” She pulled away, turning to face Asami and me.

I stood and bowed. “I am Korra. Pleasure to meet you.”

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Asami had also stood and bowed. “I am Asami Sato. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Suyin laughed. “I told you formalities are not needed. Any friend of Lin’s is a friend of mine. Now, I insist you all join me for dinner at the palace.”

“Our food should be arriving shortly.” Lin clearly was not happy with Suyin in our room.

Suyin waved the comment away. “I sent them back with pay of course.”

“You had no right.” Lin’s anger was rising.

“I had every right to see my sister again.”

“Okay, okay,” Kya interrupted. “Suyin we would be honored to join you for dinner.” She looked towards Lin and only raised an eyebrow. “It’s not often that we get to dine at a palace.” Her smile was genuine.

“Then you should visit more often.” Suyin laughed.

***

Despite the size of the dining area, the room felt intimate as we sat across from one another. Asami sat next to me, while Kya and Lin sat together. Suyin and her husband sat together near the head of the table. “These noodles are amazing,” I smiled. “Taste just as good as the one’s in Republic City.”

The chef bowed. “You eat at the Duchess, don’t ye?”

“Yes.”

The chef’s laughter filled the room. “Then my half-wit brother, Shino, did learn something after all.”

“Shino never mentioned you.” Kya said.

“Excuse me, Lady Beifong.” A guard said from the doorway. Our conversation ended when Suyin motioned him into the room. He stopped before her and bowed. “This message was delivered and I was instructed to wait for a reply.” He handed Suyin a scroll.

“Why can’t things like this wait until after our meals?” Suyin commented as she unrolled the scroll and scanned the contents. “This really could have waited until after our meal. Tell this Zaheer that I will meet with him in the morning.”

I felt a stab of fear through the mark as I glanced over towards Asami. She was shaking. I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring  squeeze. “Where is Zaheer staying?” I asked.

Suyin cocked her head to the side, studying me for a brief moment. She shrugged. “Outside the petals until morning. Why do you ask?”

I felt Asami relax a bit. “No reason.” I kept my voice calm.

Suyin did not believe me.


	18. Chapter 18

Asami seemed calmer by the time we left Suyin and returned to our room. There was now a nervous energy that surrounded her – it made me uncomfortable.

“Who would have though Lin would have a sister?” I wanted to keep the conversation light, to keep Asami’s mind off the fact that Zaheer was waiting to get in to see Suyin. I sat on the edge of our bed and watched her undress, my own nervous energy building.

“I have to go to Ember Isle.” Asami stated, her back to me. There was no nervousness or fear in her voice. She turned to face me, her face serene, but her eyes held determination.

My plea to her died in my throat. “Kiro?”

Asami nodded. “Yes, we talked.”

“He was just supposed to make sure you were okay.” I felt my anger rising burning off the pain that had settled in my chest.

“He did. But, we talked…well, he talked and I listened,” Asami walked over to kneel in front of me. She took my hand in hers. “He made a lot of sense and if I’m going to help, I need to know more.” She kissed the top of my hand. Her lips transforming my anger to passion.

“You know enough.”

Asami shook her head. “No, I know parlor tricks.” Her fingers hooked under the hem of my tunic. “I need…” she pulled my tunic over shoulders. My world temporarily dark before the material landed on the floor behind her. Her eyes dark now. “To be able to protect you.” She leaned forward, dropping kisses along my collarbone, making a path towards the valley of my breasts. My breath and heartbeat growing ragged with each touch of her lips. My fingers threaded through her hair, guiding her where I most wanted her lips. A felt a growl deep in my chest as her lips surrounded my nipple, her teeth grazing across my flesh, sending a pulse of heat through me.

I knew what she was doing and as much as I wanted her, I needed to know. “What did Kiro say to you?” I put my hands on her shoulders, pushing her back.

She rocked back on her heels, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Her smile had not diminished. “Everything?”

“Yes.”

“Kiro is the middle between the elements and those who are able to learn them.”

“Then he is a little busy S.O.B.”

Asami only shook her head as she stood. “In reality – no. There are only a handful of benders who have the innate element.”

“You have it inside you.” I felt a smile tock at the corner of my lips. It matched Asami’s smile.

“I do, but I have to learn how to master it and the Academy is not equipped. That’s why I have to find Lord Zuko.”

“Then I’ll join you and you can learn and we can be together.” I know it sounded needy, but I did not – could not risk losing her again. I stood and pulled her close, my fingertips slipping into the hem of her leather pants. “I like you much better in battle gear.” I whispered again her collarbone, reveling in the feel and taste of her skin. I felt her body shudder under my touch. A soft moan escaping her lips.

“I have to do this alone.” Her fingers under my chin, coaxing my eyes to meet hers. “I need to do this.” Her lips touched mine briefly. “I need to do this for us.”

I felt the hot sting of tears behind my eyes. I willed them away. “Let me change your mind.” My voice dropping low as my lips trailed down her neck and towards the hallow of her throat. My hand cupped her breast and I was rewarded with a moan.

“I – I have to do this on my own.” Asami’s voice thick with her rising desire.

I swept her off her feet, the moan switching to a giggle as I laid her on the bed. Desire, passion, and determination darkened those green eyes I could get easily lost in. I fell hard and fast; I was still falling. I cupped her cheek, my thumb tracing her jaw. “I told her that I could never let you go.”

“You’re not,” Asami held up her mark. “I can feel everything you do, just as you can feel me.”

“I can’t protect you.”

“I have to be able to protect you.” Asami sat up and kissed me deeply, leaving us both breathless as she broke this kiss, resting her forehead against mine. “I love you, Korra.”

“I love you, Asami.” At that moment, my world fell into place and I felt peace for the first time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view.

I swallowed my guilt as I stepped outside and into the cool evening air. Even though the petals of Zaofu were closed for the night, I could still feel the forest breeze. I shivered.

“So she let you go,” Kiro said as his blue smoke dissipated. “I’m surprised she’s not out here to say good bye.”

“She doesn’t know yet.” I swallowed back my tears as I adjusted the duffel bag holding my chest piece.

Kiro jumped on my shoulder, my skin saved by the material of my leather tunic. “For what it is worth, you are doing the right thing in the end.” His lapis eyes held a hint of understanding that made me smile.

“You’re not such a bad pile of sand.” I gave him a slight smile.

“You’ve been with the Avatar too long,” His graveled laughter light. “You ready to go?” I could only nod. “Good, just don’t let the Avatar know that I can be a travel guide.”

***

“This is far as I can go.” Kiro said, his voice opening my eyes. A wave of nausea hit me and I dropped to my knees, willing my dinner to stay down. “Deep breaths through your nose.” Kiro moved closer to me. The sand under my hands was hot, so was the sun on my back. “Now you know why I cannot take mortals through the Ethersea.”

The nausea passed and I was feeling better with each breath as I stood. Kiro had put me on a beach, the white sand almost blinding. The hills that met the sand, emerald green, dotted with bamboo huts. Most looked abandoned, but still in good repair. “Thank you.” The area felt peaceful, yet I could feel eyes watching me. “Where do I find Lord Zuko?”

Kiro pointed towards the tallest peak. “Up there.” I could only groan. Kiro’s laugh grated on my nerves. “Don’t worry; it is not as bad as you think.”

I turned to question him, but was greeted with only the scent of sulfur. “By the spirits, he finally stopped used the smoke.” I ran a gentle touch along my mark. Korra’s heartbeat still steady and strong. “Still sleeping.” I let out a sigh of relief and felt myself relax. I adjusted the duffel bag across my back and began to head towards the peak Kiro had pointed out.

A long red flash in the sky caught my attention. Whatever it was must be massive to be seen easily from my vantage point. Its sinewy and graceful movements held me to my spot. It looped and spiraled in the sky and – it was getting closer. I knew I should try to find cover, but my feet refused to move. The dance was beautiful – it was a dragon. I knew I should be terrified, but a feeling of calm washed over me. I silently thanked who or whatever was keeping me calm because I could not risk panicking Korra. This was for me to accomplish on my own for her and for myself.

Ruby and dark orange scales absorbed the sun only to throw shots of color into the sand as it landed. Golden eyes regarded me – as the scent of cinnamon and orange surrounded me. The scents were calming as the beast reared back. I thought it was going to take off, but I was wrong. A gout of fire slammed into me. I was not burned – a shield of ice and fire deflected the dragon’s flame. As soon as it had started, it was over. As the last of the flames passed by me, the shield dropped only to have me stare into golden eyes once again.

The creature was awe inspiring. I had to remind myself to breathe or I would end up passing out. It brought its snout close to my chest. Pale orange scales no larger than my pinky nail covered the snout. My hand rose without thought and lay gently between its nostrils. The dragon felt sun baked warm, my body relaxing as its eyes closed. The dragon huffed, but no gout of fire game – only the scent of cinnamon and orange. I heard and felt a deep rumble coming from it.

“It seems Druk has made a new friend.”

I jumped at the sound. The voice held a familiar ring and I could swear I heard Druk laughing – if dragons laughed. From Druk’s side, a man appeared wearing the same colors as Druk, his white beard came to a sharp point and his top knot brushed the high collar of his robe. But what drew my attention was the faded, albeit angry, scar from his eye to his ear.

“Lord Zuko.” I knelt in front of him and my nerves hit me for the first time.

“Rise, Asami,” Zuko laughed. “You are here to learn, not to grovel. Call me Zuko.”

“How…the Grand Elements.” I finished my own question. He only nodded.

“It seems that Druk has taken a liking to you already,” Druk bumped his nose into my chest once I was standing. My hand trailing along the soft scales. “I trust his judgment.”

“Thank you.”

“Thought I have to say I am surprised,” Zuko stroked his beard, his eyebrows furrowing. “I have never seen two opposing elements working in harmony.” His compliment made me blush. “And you did not even get your clothes singed. Either your abilities are stronger than what the Grand Elements thought or Druk is losing his heat.” Druk faced him and blew a puff of flame. Zuko caught the flame in the palm of his hand. “Okay, okay. It’s not your flame.”

I laughed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zuko put his hand on my shoulder. “Come, we have work to do and a short amount of time.”


	20. Chapter 20

Nothing in my life thus far could compare to riding on the back of Druk – pure power in motion. Zuko suggested Druk because it would be quicker and he was right – as soon as the trip started, I was sliding off Druk’s back in the center of a courtyard.

“Welcome to my home.” Zuko bowed slightly towards me.

A comforting sense of peace surrounded the small area. Druk bumped my chest once again and my hand went to his nose. “Thank you for allowing me to ride on your back.” Druk only nodded before he stepped back only to launch himself skyward. “Where does he go?”

“Wherever he wants, but his is always around.” Zuko answered as he headed towards one of the huts, the largest. He motioned me to follow him. “Come, we shall have a light meal and discuss your training.”

***

“Good. Again.” Zuko commanded. The fire in my blood raced, leaving me flushed with power. I took aim at the straw training dummies and let loose another volley of fire. I smiled as I watched them burn. “Now, stop the fire.” I clenched my hand closed and the fire winked out – the dummies smoldered, but the fire was out. “Completely out. No smoke.”

“That – that cannot be done.” I watched the smoke curl into the sky.

“That Academy has really gone downhill,” Zuko moved to take his position beside me. A flick of the wrist and a dummy burst into flames. “Fire and smoke are yours to command.” He clenched his first and the fire went out, leaving a slightly singed dummy, but more importantly – no smoke.

“I – I just started my second year.”

“It is first year training. At least it was when I was an instructor.”

My eyes widened in disbelief. “When – why did you leave?”

“Well before your time.” Zuko gave me a warm smile, but it was brief. “The Academy is no longer what it used to be. Now they teach parlor tricks and not how to truly master one’s own ability.”

“I thought everyone could be taught bending?” I set the dummy on fire again only to close my first to extinguish the flame. Still there was smoke, but less than before.

“Getting better. Try again,” Zuko nodded. “The bending that is taught now, anyone can learn from a book. Basic sleight of hand. Tell me – can you feel a fire burning inside you?”

I ducked my head, glancing at my mark. “I feel fire, but,” I let loose another ball of flame. However, I called upon something else as I closed my fist. The fire was out, no smoke this time. “I guess I have a little something extra.” I could see droplets of water falling from the dummy.

Zuko raised an eyebrow as I looked back up at him. His smile widened and he nodded his approval. “I’m impressed.” He motioned me to follow him. I fell into step beside him. “I knew Avatar Aang. He was a good man.”

“He is one of the Grand Elements now. I have met him briefly.”

Zuko smiled. “It is also good to know that our current Avatar has found their soulmate.” He glanced at my mark.

I blushed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's point of view.

_Korra – I have to do this and we both know this is for the best if we want to stop Zaheer. Please understand and I will be back soon. Watch yourself and be careful. Asami_

I had rolled over to pull Asami close, but her side of the bed was cold. Panic clutched my chest as I fumbled for the light. On the pillow was the note. “Damnable Spirits.” I felt tears hot behind my eyes as I re-read the note. Everything – all the clues – dropped into place. There was an almost desperate passion in Asami during the night. She led the dance and I let her, my body betraying me.

I crumpled the note and tossed it across the room, only to have a deep stab of guilt race through me. I crawled out of bed only to pick up the note and flatten it out carefully. My thumb over my mark – her heartbeat strong – excited. I had not sensed any strong emotion from her, at least she was safe. Now, I just had to get to Ember Isle.

“Where are you going?” Kya asked as she watched me snap into my chest piece.

“I’m going to Asami.”

“No, you are staying here,” Kya held up a sheet of paper that matched the one Asami left me. “We will stay with you.”

I snatched the note from Kya’s hand, grinding my teeth until my jaw hurt.

_Kya and Lin – I know we do not know each other well yet, but I need to ask a favor. Please watch over Korra for me until I return. I need to be able to protect her. Let her know that I love her and I am never truly gone. I will be back soon – Asami_

All of my anger left in a rush, leaving the fear of losing her again in its wake. Kya put her arm around my shoulder, attempting to lead me towards the couch. I shrugged off the contact – I wanted the anger back.

“Listen to her, kid,” Lin said as she walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray loaded with mugs, a teapot, and brightly colored sugar cakes. “We’ll tie you down if we have to.”

“I’m not in the mood for tea.” I felt the anger starting to build. I wanted to break something.

“Tea?” Lin laughed. “Tea is for people like my sister. This is coffee. This will put hair on your chest.” Lin laughed as she poured the coffee into the mugs. “This place only has teapots.”

“I really don’t want hair on my chest.” I muttered.

Kya laughed. “Just a figure of speech. It will wake you up.”

“I am awake.” Dawn had begun to color the sky in pinks. Mornings were evil and would be a lot better if they started later.

I took the pro-offered mug. The black liquid held a heady scent of roasted beans. As I took a sip, I forced it down. Kya and Lin laughed at my expression. “Maybe cream and sugar are more to your liking.” Kya said as she prepared her own mug. I followed her example and watched as the black liquid turned to a light brown. I took another sip – much better. Despite wanting to rage, to stay angry, I felt myself relaxing.

“You both are lightweights.” Lin smiled as she took a drink of her coffee – black.

“You tend to make it a little strong.” Kya answered over her own mug.

“The petals should be opening soon.” I said.

“So they’ll open and the world will officially be awake.” Lin muttered, popping a sugar cake into her mouth.

“Then I can find out how to get to Ember Isle.”

“You’re stubborn.” Kya smiled.

“Nah, she’s a fool and in love,” Lin said around a mouthful of sugar cake. “Sometimes you have to trust your partner.”

Lin’s words made sense and struck home. Again, the anger faded – the fire completely dying. I felt empty inside.

Kya turned my arm over, showing me the mark – my bonding to Asami. “Soulmates are a wonderful thing,” She glanced over towards Lin with a smile. “But sometimes you have to trust them despite your fears.”

I watched the mark shimmer with its own life. I could almost feel its chill and heat at the same time. “Maybe I should have never bought her the drink.” I mumbled. I pulled Asami into a battle that was never hers to start with.

Kya slapped my palm – not to hurt, but to get my attention. “I watched you the night Asami walked into the Duchess.” I felt the flush of embarrassment heat my face as I ducked my head. Kya laughed softly. “The moment she walked in, you became a different person.”

“How do you know that?”

“Just as Lin and I can create illusions, I can sense energies that surround a person.”

“Then – “

“Yes, I have known you were the Avatar for a long time. And…” Kya turned towards Lin.

“What?”

“…There is strength in Asami rivaled to your own. She needs to find it. Zuko can help her.”

“I know.” I hated to admit defeat, but Kya’s words rang true.

“There are always going to be rough patches. Be it friends, lovers, or soulmates.” Kya glanced over at Lin who ducked her head pretending she was more interested in your coffee. “But you learn to work through them. Trust them and you both will be stronger together in the end.”

“Sounds like you are speaking from experience.”

“You have no idea,” Kya laughed. She pointed to the mark once more. “Besides you both are never truly alone.”

I sighed, chewing on my bottom lip. I gently touched my mark, letting Asami know I was thinking of her. I looked up towards Kya and Lin once again and smiled. “You know I’ll never be able to watch your performance the same way again.”

The three of us laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

“Good morning.” Suyin said as she opened the door.

“You haven’t changed,” Lin grumbled. “Still haven’t learned how to knock.”

Suyin only shrugged as she entered. “You still drink coffee?” Her nose wrinkling, but she reached for one of the few remaining sugar cakes. Her smile widen as she chewed. “My chef is getting much, much better.”

“Still cannot compare to the ones down South.” I opened my mouth and immediately regretted saying anything.

“You’re right,” Suyin laughed. “But they are a close second.”

“I’ll give you that.” I smiled, relaxing a bit.

“So what do we have the pleasure of your company for?” Lin asked. She clearly was not happy that Suyin had barged in. The back of my mind made a mental note to find out what happened between them after everything had settled down.

The relaxed manner that Suyin wore, so easily faded as she directed her attention to me. “I want you at the meeting with Zaheer.” Her statement directly to the point.

“I cannot do that,” My mind raced. “I’m not – “

Suyin held up her hand to forestall any excuse I could have made. “You’re not a citizen of Zaofu, you have other matters to attend to, yada, yada, yada – none of them matter, as the matriarch of Zaofu, I decide who stands as my guard, friend, or enemy.”

“Okay. Why?”

“I saw the looks you and Asami gave one another,” Suyin looked about the room. “Where is Asami anyway?”

“She had some business to take care of.” Kya answered. I gave her a grateful smile. I really did not want Asami to be in the same room with Zaheer. He had seen her – by the spirits, he kidnapped her as bait for me.

“Oh well, I guess one personal guard is better than none.” Suyin took my hand in hers, glancing at the mark. “Interesting tattoo. Done in the South?”

“Yeah.” The lie felt natural. Kya and Lin only cocked any eyebrow, but were smart enough not to say a word.

“Well, the metal vambraces will cover it up nicely,” Suyin stood and headed for the door. “After you three finish your coffee, Korra come to my place. Any of the guards will give you directions. We will get you fitted and then see this Zaheer.”

“Thank you. I will.”

Suyin just waved off my statement. “Kya and Lin, I expect to see you at dinner tonight.” She left without waiting for a reply.

“Well that was unexpected.” I muttered as I took a sip of my now cold coffee. The taste was growing on me and its affect took hold faster than tea did. I smiled as I felt my body start to wake up.

“Not for Suyin it isn’t.” Lin said pouring another cup. I raised an eyebrow. “What? I like two or three cups in the morning.”

I was smiling as Lin sat back. “How do you handle the affects?”

“You get use to them. You best finish up with you want to meet Suyin. She may seem carefree, but – “ Lin let the statement hang.

***

I tugged at the thin metal vambraces that covered my mark and forearms, as they held back the hem of the green court long jacket I now wore.

“Stop fidgeting,” Suyin scolded with a smile on her lips. “You get used to it.” She placed a wide metal necklace over my head and the longest piece hung just above the valley of my breasts while the remaining pieces ascending towards my shoulders.

“How do you fight with this on?”

Suyin chuckled. “Earth bending doesn’t require a lot of space,” She frowned for a moment. “Can you earth bend?”

“A little.” The metal I wore began to feel more like armor.

“You don’t look like an earth bender.” Suyin pulled out a small clod of dirt from her desk drawer. I felt my eyebrow quirk at the odd item. “Think of it as a stress ball,” She smiled as I relaxed. “Shape it for me.” She held out the dirt in her open palm.

I picked up the clod of dirt, it felt heavier than it looked. Holding my free hand over it, I felt it come alive, forming and reforming. I finally settled on a rough turtle duck. The look on Suyin’s face as almost priceless – awe and shock. “Did I do okay?” I returned the dirt turtle duck back to its original lump, handing it back to Suyin.

Suyin put the clod of dirt away before turned back to me, her hip leaning against her desk. “You are the Avatar, aren’t you?”

“I’m just a warrior – “

“Cut the dance, Korra. I may have only just met you, but even I can tell when a person is lying.” Suyin cocked her head to study me.

I felt my shoulders tighten as I stood straighter, facing down those light green eyes. “I’m just a warrior with no past and an uncertain future.” I was not going to lie to Suyin, but was not going to tell her the truth.

Suyin chewed on her bottom lip in thought. “Do Lin and Kya know…about your warrior claim and status?”

“Yes, they do.”

“Then if you trust them, I will hope you trust me as well.” Suyin only nodded. “You do cut a striking figure in my personal guard uniform. If you ever get tired of wandering, you can always take your place at my side.”

“I will consider it an honor one day.” I bowed slightly.

“You even have the manners of a guard. Come, let’s meet this Zaheer.” Suyin headed towards the door, which I had opened for her. She nodded her head. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Madam Beifong.” I grinned as I fell into step behind her on her left, burying my nerves as I followed her.

***

The room Suyin led me into had the same feel as the dining room the first night Asami and I were invited to dinner, just a smaller scale. Suyin sat straight in her tall back chair and I stood two steps behind her. Suyin nodded to the door guards. As the door opened, a short bald man entered, but the way he carried himself is what unnerved me – it almost made his presence feel looming, dangerous. He bowed before Suyin. “Thank you for your time, Madam Beifong.” His voice sounded rough, but flowed like honey – the same voice I heard in Ba Sing Se. I kept my rage in check, only cocking an eyebrow and taking a step forward towards Suyin as Zaheer moved closer.

Suyin held up her hand, staying the both of us. “For what do I owe this unexpected visit?” The tone of her voice all business – not the carefree, easy-going woman I had talk to earlier.

“I came to ask of a favor.”

“What?”

“Just a simple call upon your cities’ residents to inform them – “ Zaheer stopped in mid-sentence, his gaze coming to rest on me. His olive green eyes flash in brief recognition and I felt his power roll off him in waves. I took a step back, pulling myself away from his gaze.

“Inform them of what, Zaheer?”

He bowed once again. “My apologies, Madam Beifong. I beg your forgiveness in wasting your time. If I may be allowed to leave?”

Suyin just waved her hand as Zaheer backed away. The guards shut the door, closing him off to us. She turned towards me. “So?”

“I have a big problem.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view.

“Good. Again.” Zuko called out as another clay disk shot into the sky. The fire came without thought through my hand across my fingertips. I let loose another small burst of flame. The bursts had been getting smaller since we had started this exercise.

“Am I running out of fire?” The question sounded odd, even coming from me. I felt my face heat from embarrassment.

Zuko only smiled. “There is no need to turn the color of fire at such an innocent question. No, the fire is not dying out. You are learning that it does not take a lot to destroy a simple clay dish –“

“ – The body and mind dictate how much power is needed.”

“Very good,” Zuko walked over towards the miniature catapult holding the clay disks. “Let’s put the theory to the test.” His back to me and all I could hear was the dull thud of the clay disks being reloaded and gears being adjusted. “Okay,” He moved to take his position beside me. “One more time.”

The catapult launched seven disks at once, each going in a different direction. The fire left my hand without thought going towards the center most disk before breaking apart towards the six remaining disks. They all shattered at once. I jumped in surprise, a smile wide on my face as I turned towards Zuko. “I did that?” I was not sure if it was a question or a simple statement. I refrained from dancing on the spot.

Zuko laughed. “Very good. Do you want to try again?” I only nodded and he released another volley of clay disks and again the fire found the center most disk and fractured off from there. “Many people think that fire is nothing but brute force,” Zuko motioned me to follow him. I fell in step behind him as he led me away from the cliff side and back towards the courtyard. “But in reality, it is a force that changes as a person changes. The stronger the person, the stronger the fire.”

“The fire is a person’s soul.”

“Ah, very good.”

I ducked my head. “I read a lot.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Asami. Reading gives you the basics as a start for its use.”

Druk landed before us and I still felt the nervous energy I had the first time I saw him. No longer had fear tinged the energy, just respect. Something dropped before my feet, no larger than my thumbnail and a dark ruby red. I picked it up and felt the dragon’s warmth flow from it. I clutched it tight in the palm of my hand as Druk’s nose bumped my chest, forcing me to take a step back to keep from falling over. “Thank you.” I placed my hand between his nostrils.

“Seems that Druk thinks you are a dragon and should have scales as he does.” Zuko grinned as he pulled a leather thong from around his neck – his scale was the same ruby red color as mine. “We will make a harness for the scale…”

A distant horn blared, cutting off the rest of Zuko’s statement. Druk shot into the sky, heading towards the sound. “What was that?” I asked, slipping the scale into my pocket.

Zuko’s face hardened into a mask of anger. “Raiders.” He glanced over towards me. “Time to put your training to the test.”


	24. Chapter 24

“I thought no one but you lived on this island.” I followed closely on Zuko’s heels, snapping my armor into place as I ran. No longer did it feel heavy – it could have just been the adrenaline, but I felt better wearing it.

“No, there are others. This island is a big place.” Zuko called out.

“Why didn’t Druk take us with him?”

“He is the first line of defense,” Zuko gave me a sidelong glance. “And we are the final.”

Smoke billowed from the sea as Zuko and I arrived in town. Druk high above sending gouts of fire towards the ships. I felt my own fire rise, coursing down my arm – the fluidity and chill from ice joining its power. I had no idea how or if I could use water as Korra, but I was glad to have it along. Druk had not been able to get all of the ships – one had beached itself and raiders poured off the ship – running down gangplanks even jumping over the rails. The town’s guards and anyone else who could fight, rushed out to meet them. Cries both of pain and victory began to fill the air.

Three raiders broke through on the first rush just as Zuko and I drew closer to the main fighting. From the corner of my eye, Zuko let off a volley of fire. I heard a yelp as one of the raiders sailed back. Two remaining. As with the clay targets, I let my own volley fly. My fire hit with accuracy, but a glint from the sun told me there was something more. Ice slammed into the two remaining raiders, sending them back towards the one Zuko took down. All three now held down by a thin sheet of ice.

“Where did the water bender come from?” Someone called out. Zuko glanced at me briefly. I just shrugged and headed further into the fray.

The fire’s power coursed through me almost out of control and I let it flow – I enjoyed the feeling. Much as Korra had her ice blade, I had discovered that I was able to morph my flame into a weapon as well. The ice inside did not melt and I had no idea where the water was coming from. A flash of silver caught my attention, my body reacted on instinct, bringing up my weapon to deflect as I landed a solid kick to the center of my attacker’s chest. I was rewarded with a solid thud as the raider went down.

I moved closed towards the main bout of fighting, helping to slowly force the raiders back on the ship. The villages did not fight with the wild abandon as the raiders. Despite the villagers’ lack of proper weapons, they more than made up for it by their precision. Zuko, Druk, and I were the only ones with fire bending.

No other ships had come closer and I could see at least three still afloat. “Why doesn’t Druk take them all out?” I asked while ducking a swinging sword only to return it with a blow of my own. The man gasped in horror as a chunk of flaming ice protruded from his leg. The metallic scent of blood only sent the fire within me to rage. His screams nothing more than its music. I smiled.

“Then they all end up here.” Zuko replied, avoiding his own attacker.

I felt something snap inside me – it was not right for these people to be harassed or worse. The next attacker that came towards me would be my messenger. I grabbed the man by the rat torn hem of his collar and pulled him close, ignoring the scent of stale ale and opium on his breath. “Where is your captain?” I kept my voice calm as I brought my flame closer to his stomach, letting the flame dance mere inches away from his skin.

The raider narrowed his brown eyes as he searched mine. I watched as sun tanned skin blanched and his widened. “On the ship.” He stuttered.

“Tell him I have a proposition for him.”

“W – Who are you?”

“A warrior with no past and an uncertain future.” I pushed him away, watching him scramble back to the ship. The words felt right.

“What do you think you are doing?” Zuko came up beside me. I just stepped away.

The raiders pulled back as a mountain of a man appeared on the deck. The villages moved behind me as I strode forward. “Who is the one that called the Boulder from his cabin?”

I bit back a smile at the man’s outlandish tone and squared my shoulders. More heat flowed down my arm and into the weapon. “I did.” My voice even.

I watched as Captain Boulder sauntered down the gangplank, his large build covered in every perceivable color that it almost made my eyes hurt to stare at him. He stood only a few feet from me and I had to look up to him. I continued to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing. He glared down towards me. “You? You’re nothing more than a weak mite who plays with fire.” I could smell opium heavy on this breath.

“Care to play?” I had no idea where my bravado was coming from, but it felt right.

“What do I get if I win?”

“The island. If I win you leave never to return”

“You’re not a local.”

I felt Druk land behind me. “No, but he is.”

The captain glared at me for a few moments, sweat beading on his upper lip. “This place isn’t worth it.” He held up his hand. “Everybody retreat. Nothing good will come from this.”

The raiders picked up their dead and dying to be loaded back onto the ship. The earth rumbled below my feet and I watched in fascination as the earth itself slowly pushed the ship back out to sea. The captain was an earth bender. I made no move to leave until the ships were out of sight. A long blast from a horn caused those around me to rejoice. I felt Zuko’s hand on my shoulder. “That was a very foolish thing to do?” I glanced over towards him and caught him smiling. “And very brave. You, Asami, have the heart and soul of both a dragon and a warrior. There is nothing more for me to teach you. Your power is your own now.”

I bowed before him and Druk. “Thank you both.”

***

The entire town had come out in celebration. They had even allowed space for Druk to land comfortably. Everyone came up to me and shook my hand. I kept my mark covered, but something had changed – it was morphing – I wondered briefly if Korra’s mark was doing or had done the same thing. Zuko kept to my side.

A pain flared in my mark, forcing me to hold it close to my chest. My thumb touched the mark and tears sprung in my eyes. Zuko noticed. “Are you alright?”

“I have to get back?”

“Where?”

“Zaofu.” Another flare of pain clutched my heart. “Korra is in trouble.”

Zuko only nodded as he guided me away from the town. Druk landed without being called up. He helped me onto the dragon’s back as he settled behind me. “We’ll get you there.”

_“Hang on Korra. Please hang on.”_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's Point of View.
> 
> I might have another one up tomorrow. I like short chapters after all ;)

The taste of old honeysuckle coated the back of my throat – overly sweet and stale. My body heavy, not my own. I cannot move. By the Spirits, I cannot see anything. I am not in Zaofu by the scent alone – the air is dry. My eyes adjust to the darkness, a natural cave. Why can’t I move? Looking over towards my arms, I find my answer – chains. I pulled hard against them, but nothing. Not even earth bending can help. My heart began to race – I could not call upon earth or any of the other elements. Panic began to set in.

“I thought you would be a man or at least bigger.” Zaheer’s rough honeyed voice said from the shadows.

“Turn on the lights, Zaheer.” I growled. I heard a spark and my eyes forced themselves shut at the sudden brightness. I opened them slowly, letting my world come back into focus. “What the Spirits?” I mumbled seeing myself in chains – arms and legs. I refused to panic further and give into the short man in front of me.

Movement from behind Zaheer caught my attention. I growled as I saw the guard from the academy move to stand beside Zaheer.

“You little limp –“ My words cut short as I felt the sting of an open hand across my face, my eyes watered at the feeling. I only ground my jaw – nothing broken. I was starting to get pissed.

“You will not speak unless Master Zaheer addresses you.” The guard warned.

Zaheer put his hand on the guard’s shoulder. “It is alright, Tobi. The Avatar has the right to speak her own mind. She will not keep her wits for long.”

The panic broke free of my will, rose in my chest forced me to strain against the chains, and a grin curled my lips as I watched Tobi take a step back. “Afraid, little man.”

“I’ll show you little.” Tobi’s hand covered the growing bulge in his linen trousers.

“If your hand can cover it up. Well –“ I didn’t finish my statement. The red on his face told me I was pushing it a little too far.

“Leave her.” Zaheer commanded.

***

A flicker of rage burned in the pit of my belly – fire. Asami’s fire. It wormed its way through the sickly yellow fog that surrounded my power, but it was not strong enough.

_“You’re not strong enough.”_

_“I have to be.”_

_“The Avatar state is weak, you need me.”_

_“I don’t need anyone.”_

Asami’s flame shrunk back, leaving me hollow and letting the yellow fog hide my elements once again. I felt my throat close and the heat of unshed tears burn the back of my eyes.

“Ah, the Avatar can cry.” Tobi joked in the darkness. The scent of spicy noodles causing my stomach to rumble. Tobi only laughed. “You’re just a human with morals too high.” I cracked open my eyes enough to see him, but still have him think otherwise. My eyes adjusted quickly to see him near the entrance, a bowl of noodles in his hand. I ignored the growing hunger and watching him eat actually killing my thoughts of food. “I have no idea what the prissy fire bender sees in you.” He put his noodle bowl down and moved closer, the stink of opium, old honeysuckle, and noodles covered him like a cloud. I tried to keep my breathing steady. “Better yet, what do you see in her? She’s all money, no guts. But, I guess you just want the bitch cause she’s good in bed.”

I felt my body cringe as I hear the sound of ripping cloth, the dampness of the cave touching my chest. _“I am the Avatar. Asami.”_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape

I fell to my knees, but did not feel any pain. I did not feel anything.

“Korra?” I heard my name. The voice familiar. “Korra.” I felt a hand on my shoulder, more like a sense than actual weight.

I tried to take a breath, but there was nothing. The panic was back as I scrambled backwards away from the touch on my shoulder, my arm flying forward in front of me for elemental protection or any sort of protection – nothing. _“I’m powerless.”_

“Easy, you’re safe.” Another voice also familiar.

I forced open my eyes, the Grand Elements surrounded me. I felt the panic subside. “H – How did you get me out of there?” My words sounding hollow in my ears. My eyes settled on Kuruk, there was sadness in them. “What?” I forced myself to stand, to look at the Grand Elements. It felt good to feel rage. “Tell me?”

Kyoshi moved ahead of the others, for the first time I saw sadness etched on her face. “Only your spirit is here.” Her words soft.

“What do you mean?”  I needed to know. Kyoshi only pointed behind me. “Look.”

A shimmer of all four elements shaped itself into a mirror. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw my body. “Am I dead?” The words burned, but I could not feel tears.

“No, your physical body is alive, we only brought your spirit here,” Kyoshi answered. “To protect your sanity.”

I looked at the image yet again. If felt odd to see myself – my clothing ripped and torn, my trews nothing more than shreds barely covering me. My chest rising and falling in a slow steady rhythm. I must have been slapped harder than I thought, the side of my face red and my eye swelling shut. I could only growl. “This is protecting my sanity?” I cried out, whipping around to face the Grands.

“Yes,” Aang spoke. “It may not –“

“– May not. I’m watching that rat bastard touch me.” I began to pace. I did not know what I was feeling, but I turned back and watched Tobi continue to touch my physical form. “I’m so going to need a week’s worth of hot baths.” I jumped when I heard Kyoshi chuckle.

“I said the same thing once.”

“How did you continue on?”

“We become survivors. We are warriors. Talk to someone.”

“Asami.” I answered. Kyoshi only nodded. “I can’t let her know.” My voice dropped to a whisper.

“Too late for that.” Kyoshi gave me a weak smile.

I turned back again to see Tobi caress my inner thigh. I ground my teeth in frustration. “Can’t I just freeze his dick?” I growled.

I heard Kuruk laugh. “It would be my pleasure.” He came up to stand beside me. It felt surreal to watch myself. I felt Kuruk’s hand in mine, felt his power touch – kindred water spirits. “Watch.” He whispered.

Tobi moved towards my physical body, the flap of his trews down. I laughed despite the sight before me, Tobi waddled like a turtle duck. Kuruk’s hand rotated on his wrist before he clenched his fist. Tobi doubled over in pain for a brief moment before a knife flashed in his hand. Tobi’s head snapped towards the entrance of the room. I could not hear anything, but I had a feeling that it was Zaheer again. Tobi managed to stand straight despite the pain written on his face. His glare alone forced me to take a step back. The flash of the knife again and I watched blood well along my inner thigh. My physical body did not react, which only made Tobi angrier. He did nothing further, leaving my body alone.

I felt relief flood through me that Tobi had not been able to get any further than undoing his trews. “He will be back.” I whispered.  The words weighing heavily on me.

“Not for some time. At least not alone.” Kuruk patted my shoulder.

The Grand Elements left me alone to watch over my body. Glancing down at my mark, I rubbed my thumb over it and a new sense of panic overwhelmed me – I could not feel Asami.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami Point of View

“Korra!” I yelled as I entered the suite that we shared with Kya and Lin.

“You don’t have to yell.” Kya’s quiet voice answered.

Kya and Suyin were sitting on one of the couches, while Lin paced clenching her teeth behind them; I felt my stomach sour as I looked at the women. “What happened?” My voice softer now.

“He got Korra,” Suyin answered. “The guards told me he was out of the city, but – “

“Someone helped him.” Lin finished Suyin’s statement. “Seems this ‘one element, one person’ movement is gaining ground.”

I kept my mouth shut about being able to use water as well as fire. “When?”

Kya looked away, her eyes bright with tears yet to be shed. “The night after you left.” Her voice barely carrying towards me.

The edges of my vision grew dark. I felt a gentle hand in the small of my back and at my elbow, guiding me towards the couch. “Sit.” Lin’s voice cracked through the darkness. Something warm pressed into my hands. The scent of jasmine wafted towards my nose. The darkness turned red.  I sat the cup down carefully before I shattered it in my hands.

“I thought she was still sleeping after you left, so I went to wake her up,” Kya started. “But the room was empty and nothing seemed out of place.”

“Did – Did the room smell of old honeysuckle?” I looked towards Kya.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment in thought. “Faintly, yes. Why?”

“Did you try any bending after you left the room?”

“No.” Kya looked confused.

“I don’t know what it is, but it was used on me when –“ I couldn’t finish my statement. Lin only patted my knee in silent understanding. The rage was back and I was growing restless. I stood and began to pace, my thumb going over my mark. Korra was still alive – I felt her heartbeat, but slower and heavier. The rage darkened my sight. “Krio,” I called out. “Get out here you dirty little rock bastard.” The three women jumped at the tone of my voice. By the Spirits, I even jumped at the sound of my own voice. The rage built the fire and I was ready to lash out. “Kiro!”

“You don’t have to yell, fire bender,” I heard Kiro answer from behind me. “And I do not appreciate being called a _rock bastard_. I am a semi-precious stone. Thank you very much.”

I didn’t know whether to laugh or strangle him as I watched him settle his wings against his back.

“You have made some interesting friends, Lin,” Suyin said as she examined Kiro. “You’re made of Lapis, aren’t you?”

Kiro seemed to puff his chest out. “Thank you, Madam Beifong. You are quite observant.”

“If we can get to the point.” I interrupted Suyin’s fawning of Kiro. “Where’s Korra?”

Kiro’s shoulders fell as he held out his clawed hand out towards me. “I’ll take you to her.”

***

The chamber of the Grand Elements did not hold the same awe as it had the first time I was brought here. Sure, it was still magnificent, but not really where I wanted to be. There was no one there, I was alone – or at least I thought I was alone. A whimper drew my attention from the empty table where I had first met the Grand Elements.

“Korra?” I whispered. I moved towards the sound, towards a corner of the room. Cinnamon brown hair and deeply tanned skin told me who it was. I knelt down beside the huddled figure. Her shoulders shook from the cries I heard. My hand hovered over her shoulder, hesitant to touch. She must have sensed me close by and turned to face me. She cocked her head, studying me.

“Asami?” Her voice quiet and rough.

I went to cup her cheek, but I could not feel her. “Korra?” My throat felt dry and tight, making it hard to swallow. “What happened?” The hot sting of tears built behind my eyes. I caressed my mark, but Korra made no expression that she felt my touch.

“That is not truly Korra,” Roku said behind me. “That is only her soul.”

“Where is Korra?” I could hear the anger in my voice. “Why isn’t she here?”

“Calm yourself, young fire bender.” Kyoshi warned.

“No.” I moved towards them. I let my fire rage, feeling it lick towards my fingers. “Tell me.” Another sensation flowed through me – water – towards my other hand. Four shocked faces stared back at me. “Tell me why you only have her soul and not all of her.”

“We will show you, disarm yourself now.” Roku ordered. “Kyoshi, show Asami what needs to be seen.”

I pulled my power back. It was getting too easy, too addicting to pull forth both powers. Kyoshi came to stand beside me, her eyes going to my mark. Her eyebrow quirked, but she said nothing. A portal appeared before me lined with the colors of the elements. Kyoshi ran her hand across the darkened area and colors inside began to swirl. An image came into focus and my heart fell.

Korra in chains, her clothes in shreds, her chin to her chest, and blood. My anger fueled the fire once again. “What have they done to her?” My voice scared me – no longer emotional, it was flat, monotone. My shoulders tightened as I waited for an answer. “Tell me?”

“That is her's to tell,” Kyoshi put a hand on my shoulder. I only shrugged it off.

I couldn’t stand to see Korra’s physical body, broken and bleeding – I turned away and went back to the spirit Korra. My eyebrows furrowed together as I pursed my lips. Her spirit was getting smaller. “They are trying to kill her spirit.” I whispered the words, realization rocking me to the core. “It is my time to save you.” I spoke louder. Turning back to the Grand Elements, I squared my shoulders, pulling myself up to my full height. No longer did the armor bother me, it had become a part of me. Four sets of eyes watched me and two sets of eyes moved towards my mark. I glanced down – no longer a single blue flame. Flames now wrapped around my wrist, but the original mark remained the largest. “Tell me where I have to go?”

“The Great Desert,” Kyoshi answered. There was a sad smile on her face as she looked at my mark. “Use her mark as your beacon. You will find Korra.”


	28. Chapter 28

“You should get some rest.” Kya said as she came up behind me. I continued to stare out at the vastness of the yellow gold sand below the airship. Suyin had offered the use of one of her airships as well as joining me and would not take “no” for an answer. I was pleased that we had extra warriors, but they were for defense if nothing more – this was my fight. Korra’s heartbeat was getting stronger.

“I’ll get some rest when we find Korra.”

“You’ll do no good if you fall asleep while fighting.”

“How do you propose you find her?” My words sharp, forcing Kya to take a step back. I looked away, ducking my head. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Kya hooked her finger under my chin, forcing me to look at her. “You have changed in such a short time. I remember you coming into the Duchess for the first time. You looked like a fish out of water.” Kya smiled as I blushed. “But when Korra saw you, she changed as well.”

“Where are you going with this?” I narrowed my eyes towards her.

“The mark will awaken you.” She grabbed my hand, careful not to touch the flames that now surrounded my wrist. “Your mark is growing, becoming stronger. Get some rest.”

***

_“Asami?”_

_“Korra?” I felt my heart leap into my chest when she stepped from the shadows. Her armor gleaming without sunlight. Her smile bright. “I’ve missed you. I’m sorry.”_

_Korra only cocked her head. “For what?” Her eyes darted towards my arm and she smiled._

_“For leaving you.”_

_“My love, you never left,” She held out her own arm. Her mark pulsed. “You needed to grow stronger.”_

_“But…“ I brushed away my tears with the back of my hand. “…You were taken from me.”_

_“Are you coming to find me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then wake up – you have found me.”_

***

I bolted upright and immediately regretted the movement as my forehead slammed into the top rail of the bunk bed. “Damn it.” I muttered, rubbing my forehead and stumbling out of the bed.

“Easy.” Kya said, her hand on my shoulder.

“We found her.”

Kya’s eyebrow cocked as she reached for the mike of a call box. “Stop the ship.” She said, not waiting for a reply. “Are you sure?”

“You were right, she woke me up.” I smiled, but the pain over my eye returned. My knees buckled.

“Sit.”

“I can’t. I have to get to her.”

“Your head first. Rescuing later.” Kay was up and directing me towards the stool she had just vacated. From a pouch on her hip, a thin stream of water appeared and I could feel its wetness against my forehead and a steady low thrum in the back of my mind – a pleasant sensation.

“Do you have an extra water pouch by chance?”

Kya’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but she nodded. She pulled the healing water away. “There. Now no one knows you bumped your head.” Kya smiled as she handed me her spare water pouch. “Planning on water bending as well?” Her eyes sparkled.

I looked down at my arm, blue flames around my wrist, licking their way towards my elbow. “I guess I will not need a cuff any longer.” I never answered her question.

***

Suyin and Lin were waiting for us as Kya and I met them in the wheelhouse of the airship. The yellow gold of the desert scarred below us. The red rocky canyon an open wound. “She’s down there.” I adjusted my chest piece, making sure that Kya’s water pouch secured.

“What do you want us to do?” Suyin asked, her eyes glancing at my arm. “I thought you were a fire bender?”

“Long story.” I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment. “Suyin, stay with the ship. Kya and Lin can come with me.” Each woman nodded. _Hang on, Korra._

Suyin had the airship taken down, allowing the three of us to easily disembark at the canyon’s edge. Up close, the task to find Korra seemed much larger. Along the canyon wall were openings, any one of them could hold Korra. My thumb went to my original mark, Korra’s heartbeat was stronger and I closed my eyes and listened. “There.” I pointed towards one of the openings in the center of the wall. My brief moment of joy shattered. “How are we going to get there?”

“Leave it to me, kid,” Lin smiled, her hand on my shoulder. “Hang on tight.” Her arms wrapped around Kya’s waist and mine just before we were catapulted towards the cave entrance. It was a hard landing, but we made it safely.

Korra’s beat was getting stronger. I didn’t know if the Grand Elements had returned Korra’s spirit, but that was the least of my worries right now. I let my fire rage – a sword forged itself into my awaiting hand as I ran down the corridor. Lin and Kya on my heels.

Movement ahead of me forced me to slow and stop. Heavy, lumbering footsteps paced in a small space – a guard. I felt a feral smile tick the corner of my lips as my fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt of the blade.

“What are you planning?” Kya’s voice a harsh whisper in my ear.

“To get Korra.” I stepped from the shadows and came face to face with the guard from the Academy. The scent of old honeysuckle surrounding him, but for the first time it did not bother me. The rage kept my fire burning, searing away any of the effect. “So did my mobile get to the repair station?” I asked as casually as I could, keeping in check the fact that I wanted to strike him down. The flame on my blade glowed brighter for a brief moment.

The guard whipped around towards me. Anger, lust, fear, and rage darkened his features. His pale pink tongue snaked over chapped lips as he adjusted his crotch. His eyes darted towards the blade in my hand. “You think a bending weapon can stop me?” He brought his hand up and blew a sickly yellow powder towards me. I smiled as I watched the drug fall in a cascade of sparks. His smile dropped.

“Yes, I can.” My body moved of its own accord. The smell of metal and burned flesh overwhelmed the scent of old honeysuckle. _Oh, this feels right_. A small smile played along my lips as the guard’s screams began to annoy me. “You really should learn to be more quiet.” I felt the fluidity of water answer my call as I flipped the top of Kya’s borrowed water pouch. A small sphere of water danced beside me. The guard’s eyes widen as his mouth opened yet again to scream. The water flowed into his mouth, turning to ice. His eyes widened in panic. He began to breathe harshly through his nose – even the sound of that annoyed me as the ice covered his nostrils.

“Asami. Stop.” I heard a voice, but ignored it was I watched the last of the guard’s life fade from his eyes. _So very, very right_. I pulled the ice away, letting it return to Kya’s pouch. _You let him die too quickly._ The flame inside me dropped, the weapon fading. Pushing the guard’s body against the wall, I held him up by his throat. “Asami,” I felt a hand on my wrist. “The man’s dead.”

I felt myself being pulled away “Not good enough. He will only be ashes.” The words nothing more than a growl. I felt myself being turned around away from the guard slumped against the wall. A pair of green eyes bore into mine as a pair of strong hands rested on my shoulders.

“Don’t give into the hate.” Lin’s voice calm.

I rolled my shoulders, letting the fire bank itself – for now. “You’re right.” I pulled away heading towards the door, the fire building itself back up. The door opened on well-oiled hinges. Swallowing hard, I stepped inside.

The feeling of guilt and anger amounted to rage once again. I wanted Zaheer dead as I moved closer towards Korra. What the Grand Elements had shown me did not portray what was before me. I watched Korra’s chest move in a deep slow pattern, she was alive. Putting my hand against her cheek. “Korra?” I whispered. The chains moved, she moved, thrashing, trying to strike forcing me to take a step back. Her eyes opened – no longer the blue I had fallen in love with – they glowed with her power. She pulled on the chains trying to break free. “Korra,” I put my hand on her cheek again. She tried to pull away, but I refused to let the contact break. “Korra, it’s Asami. Come back, my love. Come back.” My words broke, each one harder to push out.

Korra’s eyes fell shut as she inhaled deeply. “Asami?” Her voice cracked.

“Yes.”

Her eyes opened again, no longer were they glowing, but once again their brilliant blue. “You found me.”

“I’ll always find you.” My thumb caressing her cheek.

“Good thing you didn’t burn up the guard. Made finding the keys so much easier.” Kya said, her voice steady.

“Get her back to the ship.” I said, my hand or eyes never leaving Korra.

“Where are you going?” Lin asked.

I only cocked an eyebrow as I finally turned away from her to face the two women. “Make sure Korra stays safe.” I left them alone with her. _Now Zaheer will taste what true power is like._


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's point of view.

I felt the change surround me, my body lying against something soft, and something covering me. My throat dry as I struggled to speak – no words came out. My body refused to obey me as I struggled. A gentle hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back onto a bed. A bed?

“Easy, Korra.” Kya spoke.

A sense of relief flooded through me. They had found me and I felt complete again. The Grand Elements had joined my spirit with my physical form. _“Thank you.”_ I offered to the Grand Elements not knowing if they could hear me. No longer did the stink of old honeysuckle cling to me. “Asami?” My voice cracked.

I felt a hand slide under my back, lifting me. “Open your eyes and drink.” Kya said. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the bright room. Lined with wood and metal panels, it had a warm charm about it. The windows allowed natural sunlight to filter in. Kya held a glass to my lips – water. My thirst came forth with vengeance as I began to gulp. “Easy, Avatar. I do not want you getting sick.” Kya pulled the glass away.

I understood her concern. “Thank you.” My voice sounding stronger. “Where’s Asami? Is she alright?” My thumb brushed over my mark. My eyebrows furrowed – my mark had changed. Red ice circled my wrist, licking towards my elbow. The original mark still larger. I felt for Asami’s beat. “She’s not here.” Sadness tore through me. Why wasn’t she here? “Where is she?” I choked out the question, struggling to sit up. Kya helped me sit back, a burning pain lanced its way down my leg. Throwing back the sheet, I saw for the first time the damage that Tobi and Zaheer did to my body. I looked over at the pitcher of water and tried to call the water towards me – nothing.

“The drug they used is still in your system. You cannot bend,” Kya said, reading my expression as she pulled the sheet back over my legs. “Even I cannot heal you. Whatever drug they used was and is still strong to prevent my bending ability to be used on you…for now.”

I felt numb. “You still have not answered my question.”

“She went after Zaheer.” Lin said as she came into the room. Kya shot a glare at Lin. “She needs to know.” Lin answered the quiet threat. “She needs to know it all.”

“I have to help her.” My body refused to obey me. “Know all of what?” Lin’s words sinking in.

“She killed…” Lin’s face grew hard.

“So have I.” I cut Lin off.

“Tell me, do you enjoy killing?”

“No.”

“She did,” Lin walked towards the foot of the bed, staring down at me. “When we pulled her back, she was ready to reduce a body to a pile of ashes…”

“What?” I asked, watching Lin duck her head. There was more. I felt a knot tighten between my shoulders. “Talk Lin.”

“There was a red mist in her eyes,” Kya finally answered. “But more than battle lust.”

The knot that had worked its way in between my shoulders blades, now settled in the pit of my stomach. “I have to help her.” I started to struggle to move, my body only reacting with small twitches.

“You can barely move.” Kya put her hand on my shoulder.

“I have to help somehow.”

“Then lend your soul mate your power.” Kiro said as he appeared at the foot of the bed.

Lin and Kya jumped at the sound of his voice. “Do you ever get used to it?” Kya chuckled.

“Yeah, then it just becomes annoying.” I answered as I waited for Kiro to fully appear. “What do you mean, you little rock pile?”

Kiro only ruffled his wings, shaking off the comment. “Asami has grown strong, but lacks the discipline you have learned.”

“Stop talking in long tales, get to the point.”

“She is killing for pure enjoyment. Your power is in your discipline. Lend her that power.”

I touched the mark and felt fury. “Lin, take Kya and help Asami.”

Kya shook her head. “I will stay with you. Lin will take Suyin.”

“Suyin is here?”

“This is her airship.” Lin smiled.

“Fine. Just go.”

Lin nodded and left. Kya turned her attention to me. “What do you want Kiro and me to do?”

“Kiro can do whatever needs to be done,” I glanced over at him. He only nodded. “Please, just make sure I do not fall out of bed.”

“Got it.”

I closed my eyes and pressed the mark – hard. _“Don’t give in, Asami. Please don’t give in.”_ I felt rage – not my own – swell within my breast. I felt my center, my discipline, thrust forward towards the rage – it was beckoning me. My sight tinged in red, the heat of flames consuming me. My body was not my own. The rage felt good.

_“Asami?”_ No answer. I did not expect one, but I had to try. I fought my own rage – the scent of old honeysuckle and the fog burning away. I was the Avatar once again.

A voice niggled at the back of my mind. _“I kill for Korra.”_ Asami’s voice.

_“No.”_

_“None shall harm the Avatar again.”_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's Point of View

The rage and anger felt good. Such power, not even what Lord Zuko taught me compared. The few people that I encountered did not stand very long. I felt an odd twinge of disappointment – no blood. The flame cauterized the wounds after delivering the final blow. No screams, no mercy. One moment they were standing, the next, nothing more than a heap on the ground.

The corridor opened to a large cavern and no exit. A figure sat in the center and I stood by the entrance.

“I wondered if you would come back, Sato.” The figure said as it stood.

“Zaheer.” I said, my voice strangely calm.

He turned to face me, dust and rocks swirling around his hand – his own weapon appearing. “You can watch as I take the Avatar down.” I wanted to say something smart and witty, but my tongue refused to let me speak. Instead, I flipped down the stopper of Kya’s water pouch and let the water stream towards my hand. The look on his face was enough. The water only danced in a sphere, refusing to change. Zaheer cocked an eyebrow. “Seems that you have learned a new trick.”

The weapon in his hand shot towards me, launching stones. My own weapon dissolved briefly as I sent forth my own volley of flame. I smiled as the flame hit the center stone and cascaded from there, taking out each stone. “I have learned a few.” The red haze danced just outside my vision, a welcomed sight and feeling as my weapon came back. The water still had not formed into a weapon, nor would it obey my will. “You will not get the Avatar.”

Zaheer laughed. “I already have her.”

“No, I do.” I smiled sweetly. Zaheer’s rage corded the muscles on his neck. A blast of dusty air shot towards me. The water finally reacted – a shield – deflecting the blast. Another volley and still nothing touched me. I took a step forward as the last volley died. A feral smiled ticked the corner of my lips as the haze darkened. “Running out of tricks?”

“I have only just begun.” His voice calm. A vicious overhand sweep left him exposed.

_“No. Defend.”_ A voice instructed. I brought the shield up, watching Zaheer’s blade bounce effortlessly away. _Good. Defend again.”_ Shield up. _“Low sweep with blade.”_ The voice felt familiar. The rage held itself in check as I listened.

Zaheer jumped, stumbling as I pressed forward. Each of us defending the other’s attack. The smell of heat and ozone filling the room. “What’s the matter, Sato? Tiring so soon?” Zaheer sneered. The rage flared, a surge of power flowed. I pressed my attack only to be deflected. “Maybe I can get what I need with your elements.”

“You need all four.” I sneered, swinging a vicious swipe towards his mid-section.

Zaheer jumped back, my blade a whisper away from gutting him. “Ah, but you bear the Avatar’s mark.”

_“Defend. Now.”_ It was Korra’s voice I heard and I obeyed. The water shield clashing against the air blade. The fire’s rage burned bright as I threw Zaheer back with the shield, launching him towards the wall. I smiled as I heard a satisfying crack.

_“End this. Revel in the feeling once again.”_ The fire began to consume me as I stalked closer. Zaheer was knocked unconscious, a faint iron tang seeped through the haze.

“ _No, Asami, Don’t.”_ A pale blue fog clouded the edged of my sight. _“Don’t give in.”_ Korra’s voice plead.

The fire inside burned out of control. I needed to end Zaheer. A hand on my wrist stopped me. “Don’t do it, kid.” Lin said.

“I have to.” I growled, pulling away from Lin. I felt Korra’s touch and I shuddered.

“The Avatar was able to reach you. Listen to her.” Lin’s tone softened. I let the blade fade and the water return. Zaheer moved, Suyin came from behind me, efficiently chaining him.

I knelt down in front of him as his eyes opened. “Now…” I gave him a feral grin. “Let’s see how you like being in chains.” I stood and walked away. My body drained. I ran my thumb over my mark. _“Korra, I’m coming to you. I’m coming home.”_


	31. Chapter 31

Kya met me at the door to Korra’s room and pulled me into a hug. “It’s good you came back to us.” She whispered in my ear.

Returning the hug briefly, I stepped back. “How’s Korra?”

“Her leg is healed,” Kya dropped her gaze away. “But, the scars remain.” She looked up at me. “Why do her scars remain?”

“Reminders of battles won.”

Kya furrowed her eyebrows at me and only shrugged her shoulders. “She’s sleeping right now.”

I only nodded as Kya went off in search for Lin most likely. The door hinges whispered as I entered and Korra’s light snore filled the room. My feet refused to move me closer as I stood by the closed door; I just wanted to watch her sleep. Her dark skin in sharp contrast to the white of her tank top and the sheets, her chest falling in a steady rhythm – she looked peaceful. She was nothing more than a woman – a woman with the power of all the elements – but to me she was just Korra. Her marked arm laid across her stomach above the sheets, red ice trailed up her arm as the blue fire did on mine. I did not want to disturb her.

“Hey.” Korra’s voice pulled my thoughts back to reality. Her eyes were bright and a small smile played along her lips.

“Hey.” My feet finally moved as I pulled up a chair to sit beside her. “You okay?” I reached for her hand. Our marks seemingly danced in recognition of one another. I watched as Korra’s eyes fluttered shut under the feeling – I fought to keep my eyes open. The pleasure from the marks recognition felt like home and passion. I let out a shuddering breath.

“I wonder if we’ll ever get use to that feeling.” Korra’s voice a husky whisper.

“I hope not.” I tucked back a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Kya was able to mend the broken bone, but…” She turned her head away.

My hand cupped her cheek, drawing her eyes back to me. “Talk to me.” Kya had told me about Korra’s injuries and I had seen most of them while with the Grand Elements, but I wanted to hear from her. I moved to sit on the edge of the bed and waited.

Korra’s eyes were bright with tears she refused to let fall. “I have many scars,” Her voice barely reaching my ears. “But this one bothers me the most.” She finished, pulling away the sheet.

I swallowed hard as the angry red scar on her inner thigh was exposed. It was healing and would eventually match her other scars. I saw Korra tense as I moved my hand. I pulled my hand back, taking her hand instead. “No rush.” I watched as she visibly relaxed and sat up.

“I’m so glad that you didn’t give in to the rage.” She whispered in my ear as she pulled me into a hug.

“You knew.” I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed hard to get rid of the feeling.

I felt rather than heard Korra’s rumble of laughter. “Who do you think…”

“That was you?” I pulled back to look into her eyes. I had not imagined her voice after all.

Korra’s hand cupped my cheek, her thumb tracing gently down my jaw. “I couldn’t let you face Zaheer alone.”

“I wanted to give into the rage,” My voice broke at the admission. “It felt so right.”

Korra’s eyes soften, but she did not remove her hand from my cheek. “I fight it all the time.”

“How do you win?”

“My fire is not as strong as yours.” Her answer did nothing to put me at ease. I pulled away, but Korra refused to let me go, her hand reaching for mine. “That is why we are good together.”

***

I felt the shift in the air, but no Kiro. One moment my lips were touching Korra and the next we were standing in full battle gear before the Grand Elements. “You would think that they would give us some private time.” I whispered to Korra. She only gave me a smile and took a hold of my hand, our fingers interlacing.

“You will have your ‘alone time’ shortly,” Ruko said. “But first we have other matters to attend to.” His face softened as he approached us, the other three elements behind him.

I bowed slightly before them. “I beg your forgiveness.”

I felt Ruko’s hand on my shoulder. “There is nothing to forgive,” He chuckled lightly. “We will make this quick.” I rose to face him, only to have him wink as he smiled. I felt the heat of my blush creep along my cheeks.

Kyoshi took a hold of my marked arm, there was pride and sadness in her eyes as she traced the very edges of the blue flame. A warm sensation followed those touches. I watched with wide eyes as my mark reacted – changed. A new color and designe – emerald green vines – entwined itself in my blue flames. I felt a low grounded feeling . “You are now part of the earth, steadfast and strong. Able to withstand the greatest challenges and wreak havoc if the need arises.” Kyoshi bowed to me and stepped back.

Confusion settled over me. I looked towards Korra’s mark and the same pattern appeared in the red ice. Her eyes met mine and she was confused as I was.

Aang stood before me, my hand in his. “Air represents freedom, ever changing, and flowing,” I glanced down at my arm. A new color and designed appeared – yellow gold swirls – to dance among the vines that Kyoshi had just bestowed upon me. “To change direction in the course of another is air’s strongest suit. Use it wisely.” Aang bowed and stepped back.

“Why – What is going on?” Korra asked as we noticed the same design appear on her forearm.

Ruko and Kuruk were the last Grand Elements to stand before us. Ruko stood before me as Kuruk stood before Korra. They held our marked arms. “Asami, your heart, your power is fire,” Ruko began. “Only water can temper the flame. It is your strength and your will.”

“Korra,” Kuruk started, her hand in his palm. “Your soul is water, is ice. Able to flow with the changes or become hard, strong, and oftentimes alone. Only fire can melt the coldest of ice.”

I felt a lump, my heart, in my throat as I looked over towards Korra for a brief moment. My blue flames were no more – they had transformed into reds, oranges, and yellows. I felt my heart sink as Ruko let go of my hand, but Kuruk took my hand in his. He said nothing, he only stared at my mark. I watched as the blue appeared once more – water flowing in the center of the flames stretching outwards. Kuruk only smiled, his eyes glancing towards Korra. I watched as Ruko held Korra’s hand and in the center of the ice, flames licked their way towards the edges.

“What is this all about?” Korra finally found her voice after the two Grand Elements stepped back. I continued to stare at the new work on my arm. It was beautiful and I felt balanced – something I never knew I needed.

“Our way of thanking you – both of you,” Aang spoke. I looked up towards him. “It is because of you that Zaheer was not able to get to us.”

“But he is still alive.” The words left my mouth before I had a chance to keep it shut.

Aang gave me a slight smile. “You speak your mind like a true fire bender. Kiro is taking care of him.” Aang must have seen the look of concern. “His memory is being taken away about us.”

“But he could rediscover you.”

“No.” Aang shook his head.

“Then what about the marks?” Korra spoke.

Kyoshi laughed. “There are times when I wonder why you were not an earth bender or even a fire bender,” Her smile grew. “You are not alone anymore.”

“Asami is the Avatar as well?”

I felt my heart in my throat, it was not possible. Kyoshi only shook her head. “No, you are still the only Avatar. But, Asami is now a part of you just as you are a part of her.” Her voice softened as she turned her attention to me. “Asami, the gifts given to you only strengthen your fire. Use them wisely.”

I bowed. “I will.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's Point of View.  
> I felt that since it was Asami who started this tale, it was only fitting to have Korra finish.
> 
> I want to give each and every one of you a huge THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. It means the world to me that you left kudos, comments, and enjoyed the story.
> 
> As you may have guess - this is only the beginning.

Suyin had been kind enough to us to escort us back to Republic City after a stop in Zaofu to pick up the rest of our meager belongings. Naga had found her way to Zaofu and was not happy about having to board the airship, but she managed. Asami had been strangely quiet after the Grand Elements returned us to the airship. Kya, Lin, and Suyin hovering over us as we appeared once again, jumping back when our bodies appeared.

“You would think Kiro would have told us.” Lin said.

“It was the Grands…” I shook my head, letting the rest of the sentence die on my lips. They did not press. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief at our return. The room seem to feel more relaxed the moment we reappeared.

“Zaheer will answer for his crimes.” Suyin said as she headed towards the door.

“What crimes?”

“Kidnapping, riots, unauthorized rallies…” Suyin smiled. “Pissing off me and my sister.”

Lin barked a short laugh. “Oh, that one will go over well.”

“Kidnapping of a member of nobility,” Suyin glanced towards Asami. “Is more than enough to keep him locked away.”

Asami was nobility? There is so much I still have to learn about her and she to learn about me. I looked down at our marks – we have all the time in the world.

***

The estate was quiet when Asami and I returned, only a few lights on. Ren met us at the door, his smile wide and genuine. “It is good to have you both home,” He bowed allowing us to enter. Asami gave him a weak smile. “I’ll have the cook prepare you a light meal.”

“Thank you, Ren.” Asami nodded. “We’ll have it in our room.”

I could see a slight knowing smile tick at the corner of his lips. His eyes darted towards our arms. “As you wish, Asami.” He bowed once again and left us to our own devices.

“You okay?” I asked taking Asami’s hand as she offered it to me, our fingers interlacing.

“More than you realize.” A smile played at the corner of her lips as she led me towards our room. The door closed, shutting out the world around us. Her lips met mine. The kiss hungry. I moaned at the feeling of her hands sliding under my tunic and across my skin. “I want you.” She growled, pulling me towards our bed.

I stopped, halting Asami within inches of the bed. Her lips drew into a pout. By the spirits, that made her adorable. I only smiled as I pulled my tunic over my head and heard Asami gasp. “We cannot go to bed dressed, now can we?”

***

I rolled over to pull Asami close, only to find her side of the bed empty. My thumb going to the original mark – a single icicle of red. Her heartbeat was strong and steady, she was at peace. The rest of my marking would take getting use to, but it was beautiful – it meant I was no longer along.

Following Asami’s heartbeat, it led me outside behind the mansion to find Asami sitting by a pond, tossing bread to turtle ducks.

“I know you’re there, Korra.” Asami said, not turning around to face me. She only held up her marked arm. There was a peaceful quiet tone in her voice.

I sat down on the moss grass beside her. “There’s no escaping you, huh?” I chuckled.

She turned to face me and smiled. “Never again.” She leaned forward, giving me a light kiss on the lips.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the turtle ducks chase one another as the moon rose higher. Sensing they were not going to be fed any longer, they took their leave to sleep.

Asami ran a gentle touch over her arm, her thumb brushing across the original single blue flame. I shuddered when I felt her touch. “I don’t think I’ll ever get use to that.” I muttered, my voice husky.

“Neither will I.” Her eyes half-lidded and darker.

“Any regrets?” I moved closer to her, my arms wrapping around her waist.

“None.” Her lips closer to mine.

“And think, it all started with just one drink.”

===END OF BOOK ONE===

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in what I hope will be a series starring these lovable ladies. I originally wrote this story way before I saw Legend of Korra, but never was able to give the characters names. Once I saw the series, things clicked into place.


End file.
